Kingdom Hearts: Legacy of Memories
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Sequel::4 KH:HoP. A strange nobody is found by Roxas. Bringin her in only cause him more trouble. Getting attached to her doesn't much either. but little by little Roxas sees why this girl seems so familiar to him. RoxasXOC rated T in case sum insde
1. Chapter 1: The Uncomplete Birth

**I got a lot to explain here!! Okay first up since I don not know when KH: 358/2 Days ends and KH:CoM begins I will follow the way I believe each story link with each other. So don't come 2 me saying 'well he died before that' or 'that couldn't possible be' or anything else negative okay? Okay! So let's see. What else oh yeah the summary. **

**After Sora sacrificed himself to save Kairi something happened. In the time he was a Heartless A 'Nobody' was created. However, minutes before, another 'Nobody' was born. Born from a shattered heart. This mindless figure has wound up in The World That Never Was. Only to be found by the thirteenth member of Organization XII. However, he does not know how she will be involved in his existence and all the organization's missions and one she'll experience…at Castle Oblivion.**

**It's a RoxasXOC if u pips don't like it then don't read it. Let's get this started already. **

* * *

Under the darkest night sky of The World That Never Was a boy with a Black coat roamed under the silently pouring rain. He was walking down the quiet streets when he saw the dark pests that roam every heart. Those dark creatures were oddly bundled up and trying to get something. He slowly walked towards them as in his right hand a bright blade that resembled a key appeared. As he got closer he gave just one single swing and the black creatures had completely disappeared from their rendezvous. As his blade disappeared his face under the black hood took a turn. Down below within his sight was a small figure immobilized, as small hands grabbed onto the single thin blanket that covered the small figure.

"A human…?" his young male voice whispered.

He kneeled down as he reached and touched one of the hands and after a few seconds he was surprised that there was no reaction what so ever. He reached to her face and brought her face up just to see a pale face with dull sky blue eyes and a golden color of long hair.

"Those Heartless must've beaten every strength she had left," he thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked in a very soft voice. He waited a few minutes but got no response but that dull and lost look in her eyes.

"Can you talk?" a few seconds and nothing. "Yes? No?" he got nothing.

He stood up and sighed, "They probably took her heart and left her empty body here to rot," he whispered as he turned and took a step forward, but was suddenly stopped by something that was holding a bit to his coat. He turned and saw the girl's hand as it was weakly stretched and hanging onto his black coat.

"Y-Ye…s," she said softly and with a weak voice as he turned to kneel down again.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?"

"Y-Ye…s," she said again.

"Can you move?"

"N…o," she said softly.

"She must be an incomplete Nobody," he hissed.

Out of nowhere he got her small body into his arms and began to carry her somewhere. "It's going to be fine. I'll take care of you."

He started walking as he found himself something probably his 'comrades' especially his boss wouldn't accept. Taking a Nobody without their permission is something they would terminate immediately.

"So, do you have a name or something?" he asked wanting not to think too much.

She said nothing, "I take that as a no. Well, I'm Roxas, hope you can learn it."

A bit of silence came before she said, "R…ox…as."

"Exactly," he explained.

"Roxas," she managed to finally say a complete word.

A few hours later he manages to take her unnoticed through the castle in The World That Never Was, it seemed almost half the organization was gone. He sat her down on his bed as she regained enough strength to at least move her head around. She observed as the boy Roxas began looking through his closet. Finally he found what he was looking for. He got out good small size spare clothing from the organization style. "Here, can you put this on?" he asked gently as he handed the clothes over to her. He saw that she grabbed the clothes but seemed to have no idea of what to do. "Don't tell me…that you can't…?"

She simply looked up to him with a plain face. He sighed and a sudden but light blush came to his face as he averted his eyes not wanting to see her as he said the next things to her. "I really don't want but…I guess, I'll have to help you a little."

After a few minutes she was ready with the same black outfit that he was wearing but it fitted her slimly. "Great," he sighed. "Now that we're done with that you need to eat something."

"Eat?" she repeated confused.

"You're learning that's good," he said as he began to walk to the door. "Come on let's go for something."

When she looked at his face she knew what she was being asked to do. She got to her feet but suddenly just as a rag doll would she fell to the floor. Roxas startled help her seat up. "Are you all right?" He sighed in relief when he saw her pain free.

"You don't know how to walk do you?"

"Walk?" she repeated again with the same oblivious sound in her soft voice.

"Do you know what walking means?"

She shook her head. He sighed and helped her to her feet as she stumbled a little before standing straight but still holding onto his hands.

"Okay then let's start with that," he called. "Maybe she's not that different from us," he thought. "She's just a bit lost."

Afterwards day after day, he began to teach her different thing. From walking to eating and talking. He taught her meanings of many things he knew and about the different feelings that someone can experience. Even though he himself had never experience such things before.

Meanwhile at a white castle a girl with straight shoulder length soft blonde hair to her side and bright blue eyes was sitting down as she was drawing something in her drawing book. Suddenly at the corner of the white room, a black vortex came up as from it another black coat appeared. He was very slim and began walking towards the girl.

"I brought that body you said," he said in a very bright but manly voice. He didn't get any answer. "Why an empty vessel, may I ask?"

"She's not just any empty vessel," the girl called. "She's the key to Serenity."

"Ah," he smirked. "What ya trying to do there?"

"I'm preparing her stay in the mansion."

"Don't tell me you're gonna use that body to draw out that Riku guy," he called again as he took his hood off and showed his red spiky hair and green eyes.

"He needs to know why she hasn't appeared for this long time," she answered drawing on her book still. "What I want to know is why you're helping me, Axel."

"Humph, you think I'm helping you just because I want to?" he said bragging. "In a couple weeks or so the mission in Castle Oblivion will commence."

"I'm aware of that," she answered still drawing. "But she's not alone as I know."

"Huh?" he called confused.

"There's another girl that just got born from her broken heart," the girl continued.

"A Nobody from an inexistent heart? Well, isn't that rare."

"You're thirteenth member already found her," she finished.

"Well then, I'll make sure she gets welcomed the proper way," he mocked as he disappeared into the black vortex.

Looking closer at the girl's drawing it was cut in half through the corners. At the upper half was a drawing of the soundly asleep face of a brunette girl. The girl let the brown crayon down and picked up the yellow one.

"Maybe she has something to offer you, Serenity."

Back at the castle at The World That Never Was. A whole week had already passed without anyone of the organization noticing an extra person inside. Roxas was outside in the living room as he carried a couple of books in his hands. He tried to go on unseen, but he just couldn't get off his best friend.

"Yo, Roxas," Axel called to his friend. "What are you up to now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked sweat dropping.

"Books?" Axel called getting one of them from his hands. "Come on, you don't even like reading. That's one reason why you don't get that well off with Zexion."

"Well…maybe I just want to get more informed from time to time," he lied.

"Right, and I'll start hanging with Demyx later," Axel mocked.

"You can if you want, I'll go ahead and read then," he took a step forward but was stopped when Axel got a grip of his hood stopping hi right in his tracks.

"Okay then I'll go and accompany you this time," he suggested.

"What?!" Roxas called shocked. "Don't you have a thing or two to do?"

"Not for today, no," Axel answered. He started pulling Roxas to his room by his hood. "Now how 'bout we get going?"

"No, Axel, wait! Please!" Roxas pleaded in vain.

The ones that were already in the living room were surprised at the scene they had just seen.

"Well, how amusing," Zexion called as Demyx looked at him.

"It's good they're getting along," he called.

"Yeah, but even more annoying they're getting for me," Marluxia called.

"Okay then," Axel called as they stood in front of Roxas' room. "Le's see what's in door number one!" he opened the door and just saw the blonde girl seated in Roxas' bed reading a book. She looked up and the moment she saw him she called his name.

"Roxas!" she said happily.

"Shh," Roxas called heading her way. "Remember what I told you. No shouting here."

"Sorry," she said low.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Axel called closing the door behind him.

"Don't tell the others please. She…well, I found her a week back and she was helpless I couldn't just leave her there alone."

"Nah, you could've. You just didn't want to," he answered. He went and sat down by her side. "Hey, what's your name?"

"She won't answer you," Roxas called. "I barely thought her how to walk and she can say my name from a few other words."

"I see," Axel said. He looked down at the book she held. "She doesn't know how to talk but she can read books this complicated."

"I don't know either. Last night she got that from Zexion's library," Roxas explained.

"So that's why he was so pissed off this morning," Axel called.

"Guess so," he answered giving the books to her.

"Thank you," she called as she opened them and begin to read.

"You know what will happen if the boss finds out right?" Axel asked.

"Of course I know," Roxas admitted. "It's just…" he looked over at her. "She looks so familiar somehow."

"She's does?"

"Yeah, like I've seen her somewhere before," Roxas looked over at what she was reading. She kept her finger still in one single place and wouldn't move it. "Do you think that she's trying to…"

Axel looked over at her as well and noticed the same thing, "Maybe so…what's it on your mind?"

Roxas looked over her shoulder as she was clearly pointing at the capitol letter.

"I-," he called as she moved her finger again. "Well, that's weird. Okay let's see. I-L-E-X-I. Ilexi. Could that be…?"

"Ilexi…that's your name?" Axel asked as she nodded.

"So that's why you wanted another book," he called.

"Hey, haven't you thought getting her in the organization?" Axel called.

"Are you out of your mind! What if they didn't let her in?"

"Don't fuss," Axel called. "I'll call up a meeting and you'll introduce her then. I'll tell them that she just needs a little adjustment in her let's say 'memory files'."

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" he asked.

"Sure and only if you ask you'll know right?" Axel asked.

That exact day Axel went to talk with Saix about what had happened. He just said he would at least see if he could talk the boss into having the meeting. Both Roxas and Ilexi were waiting right outside the meeting room's entrance waiting on Axel.

As he got out Roxas was all impatient. "So," he asked once his friend exited the room.

"It's on. We're having it this afternoon," he called.

"You think she'll be all right?" Roxas asked.

"Sure thing, we just need to teach her to be a bit quieter for the meeting," he recommended.

A few hours later the morning become afternoon and so the meeting came. All the organization's members where seated in their respective seats except for Roxas and Axel.

"So, now," Xemnas called out loud to everyone. "Axel…Roxas, show us now what it is you summoned us here for."

Axel came in before Roxas to explain a bit. "Boss, it seems our latest member found this interesting subject in the city streets." He turned to face the way that now both Ilexi and Roxas where starting to walk.

"Do you have something to say in you defense, Roxas?" Xemnas asked.

"She was lost in the streets. Somehow she seems familiar to me. Besides there something about her I just cannot let myself comprehend yet," he explained the best he could.

"Ah, looks like our lil' Roxas has a crush," Larxene mocked out loud but silenced by Xemnas' arm.

"Show me your face," he called to the standing and hooded Ilexi.

Roxas looked to her as she did the same. She faced straight and then took a few steps forward. Putting her hands over her hood she removed it to look Xemnas straight in the eyes with her bright blue ones. Almost everyone immediately stayed quiet for an instance gazing at her. Roxas seemed to be the only one to be surprised by their expression.

"Your name," Xemnas called.

Roxas gulped nervous. Ilexi only stood well upon his statement.

"Ilexi," she called with a firm voice and clear. Roxas sighed in relief.

"Very well," he answered. "Tomorrow you will be accompanied to obtain more training." She nodded. "Roxas. Axel. You two will be keepers of her progress." Both nodded, Roxas a little later than Axel. "So, the meeting has ended." The whole organization left the chamber leaving the three standing.

"Well, that went good," Axel mocked.

"Don't play with me right now," Roxas called sounding tired.

"Tomorrow?" Ilexi called confused.

"Yeah tomorrow we'll leave here to go somewhere," Roxas clarified.

"Come we have to get her a room now," Axel called leaving the room.

"A room?" Roxas called.

"She won't sleep with you forever you know," Axel called laughing.

Roxas blushed as he looked over to her oblivious face. He turned to Axel again and started walking. Ilexi skipped to catch up with them.

In a white room the same girl from before was drawing again. This time she was drawing two keys that crossed each other. The one to the left was a white with yellow while the one to the right was a black with red.

"I want to meet you soon, Ilexi…" the girl whispered.

* * *

**So Chappy one or if u guys want to think of it like a prologue**

**So how's Ilexi connected with everything?**

**Anyway review pips!!!**

**Thnxs for reading!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Violinist of Memories

**Chappy 2!!  
Okay got nothing to say so just**

**Read review and enjoy!!**

* * *

Roxas kept getting way through his bed not being able to sleep after he woke up at four in the morning. He was worried about Ilexi leaving the castle to leave to Twilight Town and meet up with someone who'll get her memories up right and make her be someone normal at least.

"She won't get to know how it really feels," he laughed thinking more deeply. "When would she? She's a Nobody, like me. We don't feel anything because we don't have hearts to start with."

He stood from his bed and took a walk to the living room. He sat down on one of the sofa. He let his arms fall on his knees while his face looked down. "Maybe I shouldn't have picked her up in the first place."

"Hey, what ya doing here so late?" Roxas brought his head up to see Axel standing next to the sofa.

"Hey, not much. Just here."

"You've got something on you're mind, don't you?" he asked seating down next to him.

Roxas sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Hey, you're my friend. I'm supposed to know when you're worried, right?" he mocked.

Roxas gave him a laugh for trying, "Yeah, guess so."

"So, is it about Ilexi?" Axel went straightly to the point.

"I keep asking myself if she'll be okay to learn without any experiencing. Or even knowing how it is to fail and try again."

"Roxas…" Axel sighed. "You gotta understand something. She's better off if she doesn't suffer while she's with us."

"I'm also," Roxas hesitated. "A little worried for tomorrow."

"Oh come on. I'll take care of her and once she's finished I'll bring her back safely. Yeah? I cross to my heart," he called kiddingly tracing an X over his chest.

Roxas laughed at his bad try of humor, "Yeah sure." Axel then joined him while they laughed.

"Well," Axel called as he stood up. "We've gotta go rest now. Tomorrow we both have things to do."

He looked up at his friend, "Yeah, you're right." And stood up as they both started walking to their rooms and when they got to Roxas' room he stopped before Axel left. "Hey," he called making him turned to face him. "Thanks for the talk. Really needed to get those thoughts out."

Axel smiled, "Whenever." He left as Roxas went to sleep.

The next morning Roxas' clock was ringing loudly as he had his pillow over his head. He tried to ignore the sound but at last he gave up. He stretched his hand out of the covers and stopped the ringing. He took the pillow from his head. He looked over at the clock that marked eight o'clock in the morning.

"I didn't have much sleep," he complained. Suddenly he brought his head up fast. "Shit, they leave at eight thirty!" he shouted as he started to put his clothes on. A good ten minutes later he got out of his room in a hurry and just in time to accidently bump into Zexion while he was reading.

"Hey, watch it!" Zexion called bringing his book above Roxas' height.

"Sorry. Gotta go," he called as he left running.

"Geez, such a brat," Zexion hissed.

"Hey, Zexy!" Demyx's voice called from the living room.

"Oh great," he hissed hiding his face under his book.

Meanwhile Roxas kept running through the castle until he reached the point the departure had to be on. When he finally crossed the opened door he almost slid and fell but was in time to stop that from happening. He stood straight and looked over to the leaving group already at the platform. The eight thirty departure clique was formed by the whole group that was going to be involved in the Castle Oblivion excerpt. That meant other from Axel and Ilexi that Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus. Ilexi turned to see Roxas with a big smile as she waved and he waved back.

Axel put his hand on her shoulder, "It time to go." And she nodded. Marluxia opened the dark vortex as everyone passed through leaving Axel and Ilexi for last.

The whole group afterwards appeared inside an old mansion's foyer. Ilexi looked around intrigued for her new surroundings.

"Zexion," Marluxia called getting his attention. "You and the others stay here to guard for any intruders. Axel, you and Ilexi come with me." The three went up the left staircase and into the left room. After the door closed Larxene pouted.

"Why do we come if we're just gonna be guarding here?" she complained.

"There's no use in whining," Lexaeus called while standing in a single place.

"He's right Larxene. Besides it would be much better than presenting the witch craft of that girl," Zexion called.

"Witch craft?" Vexen repeated surprised. "What she does is nothing compared to my experiments. Of that there's no doubt."

"Yeah, only because you're experiments suck when they're finished," Larxene teased.

"Shut it! You should be more respectful to your superiors," he commanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she called.

Meanwhile when the three entered they got inside a pure white room. The things that gave it the only color where the drawing that where hanged up on the walls.

"Come on out, Naminé. There's someone who'll like to meet with you," Marluxia called as he pushed Ilexi a bit forward.

Ilexi nervous simply stayed in place, "Hello?"

"You must be Ilexi right?" a soft female voice called as another black hole appeared and in came a blonde girl of her height and bright blue eyes. Ilexi only nodded. "I'm Naminé, nice to meet," she started and put her hand on her chest. "I understand that you can't do much right now." She stayed quiet, "Oh there's no need to be shy. I want to be you're friend. You do know what that means right?" Ilexi nodded letting her shoulders loosened up a little bit. "Come over with me. Seat down here," she called as she herself sat down on one of the white chairs next to an empty one. Ilexi looked up at Axel in insecurity.

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

And as told she went ahead and sat down next to Naminé while she got out her drawing notebook. "You see this?" she asked her as she got her attention. "This is my drawing book. You know what I so in this?"

"Draw?" she called confused.

"Exactly, but I can also see inside people's hearts and rearrange their memories."

"You can?"

"Yes and I can also do something for you."

"What?" she asked curious.

"I can give you the abilities you were born without. Make memories of the basic things and therefore bringing out the things that really matter. Would you let me do that?"

Ilexi looked down to the white table and finally brought it up and with a decided look on her face nodded.

"Splendid!" Naminé called as she clasped her hands together. "If you would could you stand up for me?"

Ilexi did as she was told and stood up in the free space at one extreme of the room as Naminé stood on the other one.

"Now I want for you to lock every thought that you're having right now and think of nothing else. Just like this white room here."

Ilexi closed her eyes as Naminé stretched her hand out and motioned it to her. Suddenly at her height a black feather shot through the air as it floated a few feet from Ilexi's face.

"Go ahead. Take it," Naminé called.

Doing as she was told she took a step forward and grabbed the extreme of the feather as it suddenly started to glow black. And in her hands it began to take a shape of something. Both Marluxia and Axel were looking at the scene interested. When the feather finally stopped glowing it had taken the shape of a very distinctive blade. However it also somehow resembled very much to a key. It looked much like Oblivion but the incrustation was red instead of blue. When the glimmering stopped Ilexi's eyes grew in comprehension.

"Tell me now. What is its name?" Naminé asked.

"Death Rebel…" Ilexi called in a more matured voice.

"Tell me what it is."

"A Keyblade," she answered pulling it in front of her face.

"She's like Roxas?" Axel hissed.

"She's different," Marluxia called. "Perhaps even more valuable."

"Now let us put it in a more compact way shall we," Naminé called as she motioned her hand down. "How about this?"

The Keyblade began to glimmer again and in her hands burst from black feathers and into an instrument.

Ilexi held it up to her face, "A violin?"

"An instrument holds a great power in your hands. This guards the powers of Death Rebel. Use it as a primary weapon. If there's need for more power then you're free to summon your Keyblade."

"An instrument…my Keyblade," Ilexi called.

"Music is the mirror of one's heart. Or so it is said. I believe that or want to believe that," Naminé called.

"But," she called putting the wooden violin down to her side. "We don't have-."

"You're unique," Naminé interrupted. "Now try to use it."

She held it up and into position under her chin. With her left hand summoned the bow into her right hand. She moved the bow once through the strings making a low sound. She slowly started playing a melody that came on naturally. **(She's playing 'Tsukiyo no Violinist' the song from Shugo Chara.) **

"How can she?" Axel asked out loud.

"It's in her natural nature," Naminé called holding onto her chest. "That's one of the hidden things that she had buried dip inside her mind."

"Amazing that she can play such piece with such delicacy," Marluxia called.

Outside the room the resonance of the piece was heard by the other members.

"What's that?" Larxene called.

"It seems we got another musician in the group," Zexion called.

Back inside Ilexi softly ended the song as she slowly brought the instrument down. "Three hundred years and this plays like an angel." She called out loud.

"Three hundred. That's the exact number since today," Naminé called as she motioned her hand to the table and a silver case appeared. "You can keep it there."

"Thank you Naminé. I appreciate what you've done for me," Ilexi called as she put away the violin.

"Practice when you want. You can also come to Twilight Town when ever you want," she offered.

"Thanks for that too."

"Also," she called as she went towards her table and sat down. "You'll be in the Castle Oblivion mission when it starts. I'll be there as well. Hope to see you as well as you are now."

"Sure," she answered smiling.

"Ilexi," Marluxia called. "It's time to leave."

"Yeah," she answered and left out the door followed by Marluxia.

When Axel was about to close the door Naminé called to him.

"Because of your speech with Serenity that time Ilexi's here. Shouldn't you tell Roxas that?"

"On my record I did no such thing," he called closing the door behind him.

"I want you to come back safely to the castle Ilexi," she murmured. "So you can meet with someone very close to you." She opened the drawing book again as she passed the pages into one drawing. "Isn't that true…Hollie?" she whispered at the drawing of a little girl with short shoulder length hair and sapphire eyes sitting at a beach.

Outside at the foyer everyone turned as they saw the three come out. Ilexi in front, Marluxia in the middle, and Axel at last.

"So, what did you all do up there?" Larxene asked meddlesome.

"Oh don't worry Larxene," Ilexi called mockingly as she passed through her. "It's nothing your little mind can handle."

"That lil' brat," Larxene called furious.

"Well, seems you got a rival Larxene," Axel called while passing by her and out the main door.

"Oh shut it Axel," she pouted.

As they left the mansion and into the garden Ilexi stopped in the mid way.

"Huh?" Axel called as he noticed her halt. "Hey what's wrong?"

"They're coming," she whispered to herself.

"Who's coming?" he asked back.

Suddenly from the ground small dark holes appeared as Heartless appeared in numbers. The whole group was now surrounded.

"Marluxia," Zexion called.

"Don't meddle. Ilexi," he called.

"Yeah I know," she called stretching her arms out as black feathers appeared. "Stand back." Everyone jumped out the way as she was left alone on the battlefield. "You pests have no conscience. It sickens me to see creatures that have no self being." The violin and bow appeared on her hands. She grinned, "At least I don't need to waist the strong's quality on you." She twirled the violin one time and raised it before her. "Black Pizzicato," she whispered as she flickered one string of the violin as a sound wave resonated through reaching the Heartless as they began to screech loudly and cover their ears. She flicked it once more before they all burst into black and their hearts appeared.

"Nice going," Axel called.

"Thanks," she answered.

"The lil' brat's just bragging," Larxene pouted again.

"Seems like someone's a little jealous," Vexen called.

"Why don't you just go back to your experiments!" she called angrily.

"You know," Ilexi called to Axel. "I can't believe Larxene's jealous of me."

"She's jealous of you being more powerful than you. And without even being officially introduced as a member," he whispered to her.

Ilexi laughed as they left Twilight Town and back to The World That Never Was. As they exited the platform they found only Demyx waiting at the foot of the door.

"What are they doing here?" she asked to herself.

Suddenly Demyx came to Zexion and Lexaeus, "Hey guys I got the board ready for another game!"

"Game?" she called out loud. **(Don't be too surprised at what's up next, okay? I just felt like putting something funny.) **

"You'll see," he called.

"What?" Zexion called.

"Demyx don't tell me you're planning to play Monopoly again," Lexaeus called.

"Oh come one what's wrong with that?" he called.

"That you always win and asked me to do weird stuff," Zexion protested.

"Come on Zexy. I promise I won't do anything, yeah," Demyx called childishly.

"As if. I'm going to go read to my room," he called as he left.

"Lexaeus?" Demyx called with hope.

"No thank you," he called and left.

Ilexi sweat dropped by the simple things they fought about. She got a confused look on her face when she noticed something odd. "Where's Roxas?" she asked Axel.

"He's off on a mission. He won't come back 'til after midnight probably," he called.

"Oh," she called sadly.

"You can wait for him. We took more than half the time we expected thanks to those Heartless," he called as he left for his room.

"Yeah, thanks," she said as she headed to her room to rest a bit. About five until twelve she started to head to the platforms again to see Roxas come. A bit minutes after twelve the dark vortex finally opened up as Saix and Roxas came in. Roxas was looking grim in exhaustion as he was being reprimanded by Saix.

Ilexi went up to the platforms and reached in time to hear a bit of the scolding.

"You must keep alert at all times and I don't want what happened today to repeat itself, understand?" he called.

"Yes," Roxas answered lowly.

"Very well then," he said as he left and passed by Ilexi.

"Roxas?" she whispered as he brought his head up in amazement.

"Ilexi? What are you doing up so late?"

"I was waiting for you," she called softly. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Just regular trainee stuff," he confessed. "Nothing you should worry about." He started walking to his room as she followed by his side. "Tell me 'bout you, what happened with you?"

"Well, you see…" she started telling him everything that happened.

Meanwhile at the mansion Naminé was drawing again on her book. This time a small pinkish shard of crystal was on her sketching. It was surrounded by three different types of pink rings. "Soon your search will start for the fragment of someone's memories."

* * *

**Well this is chapter 2!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!  
So what this search Naminé's talking about!!**

**Hope u liked it!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Crystal to Beginning

****

It seems that peoples like my story!!

**Yay that' s awesome!!**

**Thanks to every1 who read this story!!**

**A bit of this chap will be random stuff bout some things that happened at the world that never was while Ilexi was there. You'll probably know when I get to the part that's connected to the story. **

**Never thought I'd imaging to much carking stuff in one of this stories!**

**Hey NinjaShiek! You so totally get why Ilexi plays the violin!!! Right?  
So let's get this started with chappy 3!!!**

* * *

Roxas' alarm rang again the next morning. He couldn't believe he had to wake up this whole week and help with the chores of the castle. "Waking up at this time has to be illegal," he whined. He roughly threw his pillow out of his face and to the ground. He looked up to his clock to see it was seven in the morning. "I'm not hungry enough to make breakfast." He took it anyway and dressed to help out in the kitchen. This week it was him, Axel, and Demyx. As he stepped inside the kitchen he was closed eyed while greeting.

"Morning," he greeted away and yawned.

"Hi, sleepy head," a familiar voice called as he surprised opened his eyes to see Ilexi cooking up breakfast. "You sure are late to help me with breakfast."

"Ilexi? What are you doing here?" he asked as he stepped inside the kitchen.

"Hey, Roxas!" Demyx's voice called from the living room.

"Demyx?" he said out loud. Then Demyx's head popped out freaking Roxas.

"Sup, she can really cook something. Even better than Zexion's," he called getting back to clean the living room.

"That's true," Axel called as he had been cutting the vegetables up.

"You too!" Roxas exclaimed shocked.

"These two are very helpful considering they woke up at six to help me," Ilexi called.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Roxas called getting a giggle from Ilexi. He just smiled as he stepped forward. "So, what can I do since I'm late?"

"Here," she called as she brought a spoonful of soup up and her hand under it to avoid any from dripping. Roxas hesitated but at last took the spoonful in.

"Wow, it's good. Really good," he admitted.

"Is it? I really never thought I'd cook something good," she said getting back to stirring the soup.

"You'll get even more flattered when the rest of the guys try it," Axel called. "Tch even Larxene will admit she likes it."

"Well, I kinda want to amend what I told her yesterday," Ilexi confessed.

"Yeah, how come?" Roxas said leaning on the counter next to her as she stirred. "Larxene has always been a bitch to us so why not just cross her out once in a while."

"See that's what I don't want," she called glazing at him. "I don't want anybody to get mad at me when I'm not even officially part of the organization."

"What are you talking about?" Axel called surprised. "With a Keyblade like Roxas you're sure to get in."

"Yeah, and I'd like to jam with you," Demyx called. "I want to hear how a guitar and violin sound together on hard rock."

"I could just try playing Indies Demyx," Ilexi called laughing.

"Anyway, how about the rest of the chores of the day?" Roxas asked.

"I'll help on those too," she offered. "Thirteen isn't such a good number that can be divided evenly."

"Well, fourteen isn't either," Axel called as the three laughed.

"I'm finished!" Demyx shouted as he stroke a pose in front of the door with the broom in hands.

"Thanks Demyx could you go put the plates and everything down on the dinning table please?" Ilexi called as she took the soup out of fire.

"Sure thing!" he called enthusiastically heading to the dinning room.

"Roxas could you help him out. Just so he doesn't break anything," she asked.

"Sure," he called as Axel glanced at both and smiled.

"Demyx wait up," he called calmly stepping into the dinning area.

"Here," he called putting a handful of plates in his hands. "You put the plates up I'll put the cups."

"Yeah," he called as he stumbled a bit while heading to the table with so many plates.

Meanwhile inside the kitchen both Axel and Ilexi were waiting for the bread to finish baking up.

"So," Axel called breaking a silence between them. "You say you've never cooked before?"

"Yeah. Well since Roxas found me I don't remember much besides seeing those Heartless around me."

"I see," he called. "And what about Roxas? He seems to like your cooking a lot."

"So do you and Demyx and I hope everyone else as well."

"Well, I think he's trying to hit on you," he called making Ilexi jumped mentally the same time that the oven went off for the set time.

"Ha, what…what are you talking about? We're just friends," she called taking the bread out of the oven.

"Right and the way he acts around you seem so not suspicious at all," he continued sarcastically.

"Well, haven't you thought that that could be his way of acting," she protested as she placed the bread to the side to cool off.

"Maybe…" he called making a bit of relief in her breathing.

Meanwhile with Roxas and Demyx they were almost finished with the plates. When Roxas was putting down the last plate on the table Demyx had to interrupt the peace.

"Roxy!" he shouted in his ear as Roxas so startled dropped the plate on the floor making it break.

"Demyx! What was that for?!" he scolded him loudly.

"Just wanted to get your attention," he called.

"What for?!" he called as he started to pick up the big pieces with him hands.

"Uh…oh yeah, I'm finished with the cups," he called childish.

"That's all!" he called out taking his stared away from the dishes. When doing so his hand moved making it slip through one of the broken pieces and making his finger bleed a bit.

"See what you did?" he called out loud as Demyx hid on the background.

"Are you guys done already?" Ilexi asked as she got out of the kitchen and immediately saw Roxas on the floor and the broken plate. "Oh what happened to you now?" she headed to him as Demyx joined Axel.

"What did you do?" Axel called as Demyx giggled slightly.

Roxas stood up as she reached him and saw how he was holding his hand.

"You're bleeding," she called.

"No, it's nothing," he called. But Ilexi got his hand with hers as she looked at his finger. "It's just a little poke."

"You should be more careful," she called as she got a bandage out of her apron's pocket and wrapped it around his finger. Roxas didn't noticed but he was slightly blushing. "Demyx could you get the broom again for me?" she asked as Demyx immediately left for the broom. "I thought I send you here for him not to break anything?"

"He startled me," Roxas defended himself.

She smiled, "Anyway, we can't do anything about it. Let's just clean the mess up and get breakfast ready for everyone."

"Y-Yeah," he agreed.

"About time," Axel called as Demyx came in with the broom.

"Oh shut up," Demyx called as he headed to the plate.

"Give to me," Ilexi called getting the broom. "You and the others can go serve the food. The others should be here soon."

"Yes ma'am," he called as he left and so did the others.

"You don't need any help?" Roxas offered.

"No, go help the others," she answered.

In the kitchen, Axel served the food as Demyx put the napkins and bread out. Roxas was to serve the drinks. When they finished so did Ilexi. She took her apron off and hung it on the kitchen.

"Well, breakfast is served," Demyx called happily.

"Looks good," Roxas called.

"And it sure like hell is gonna taste good," Axel called.

"Oh, please," Ilexi called flattered.

A few minutes later the rest of the organization in exception of Xemnas. As they sat down they noticed immediately that that kind of meal couldn't have come from someone who wasn't Zexion.

"Okay," Larxene called out loud looking at the perfect looking meal. "Sure this isn't poisoned or something?" she called in the extreme amusement.

"Ilexi was the one that cooked not us," Axel called as he took his seat like the other three.

"Yeah and it's good," Demyx called.

"More than good," Roxas admitted.

"If she cooked it I'm not that sure," Larxene called wanting to tick her off.

"Let's just eat," Zexion called wanting to stop the useless fight.

After breakfast everyone was more than satisfied.

"I've got to admit," Zexion said. "I'm impressed with your skill."

"It's quite satisfying," Lexaeus called.

"Very much," Vexen added.

"Thanks guys," she thanked as she glanced over to Larxene.

"I guess it's good," she said blushing while eating her last spoonful of soup. Ilexi clasped her hands together while smiling widely.

Roxas just smiled at the delighted expression on Ilexi's face. He was resting his chin on his hand while it was on the table. With one shove Axel made his face drop to the table.

"What was that for?" Roxas called rubbing his chin.

"You're staring at her," he called holding his cup in his hand and grinning.

"Am not."

"You are. Admit it," Axel called.

He drew back from the fight while he turned to face Ilexi giggling at the stories that Demyx was telling.

"There you go again," Axel called.

"Oh, just shut up would you," Roxas called holding his cup with both his hands like a scolded little kid. But he had to confess that once in a while he would glance her way.

After breakfast the four picked up the dishes as they made their way to the kitchen. Demyx again picked the cups. The others picked up the plates.

"What's down for today?" Roxas called out to Axel.

"We have to go hunting again," Axel called.

"Great," Roxas called sarcastically.

"Oh and that's not the best part," he got in. "She's coming with us." Axel glared at her once for him to notice.

"Why?"

"She holds a Keyblade and can also liberate the hearts from the Heartless."

"So she's needs training in other words," Roxas called.

"Today at twelve," Axel called more specifically.

After cleaning up the three picked up their cloaks and left for Twilight Town. As Roxas took his rounds of glances he noticed a weird troubled look in Ilexi.

"Are you okay?" he asked while walking by her side.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just a bit tired for everything that happened this morning," she confessed.

"Hey," Axel called getting their attention. "I can feel their presence in three different places."

"Where?" Roxas asked.

"There," he pointed at the way to the Back Alley. "Over there," he called pointing at the Market Street. "And up there," he finalized signaling the Station Plaza.

"Where's the greatest amount," Ilexi called coldly already prepared with her violin at hand.

"Station Plaza," Axel called facing her.

"I'll go there then," she called summoning her bow.

"Then Roxas will take the Back Alley and I'll take the Market Street," Axel called. "Reunite here when done." Afterwards the two nodded as they vanished.

At Station Plaza Ilexi took a glance at the space full of different Heartless. "Disgusting," she hissed. She held the violin up in her position. "Better put you all to a good use," she stroked the bow across once making a resonating sound across the station. The Heartless came to a complete halt as they began to agonize. "Vanish," she whispered as she stroke the strings again. The Heartless burst one by one leaving the hearts out to the sky.

"Can't take my sound. Such sadness in those sounds," she called softly. She stayed still for a while until she turned to face the entrance. "This isn't something I really enjoy doing anyways." She walked back to the main rendezvous place. She sat down on the sidewalk trying to catch her sudden lose of breathe. "Why can't I…breathe right?" she thought to herself.

"Ilexi!" Roxas called making her bring her head up as he and Axel came close. "You're early."

"Yeah, kinda of finished a bit out of hand," she called as she stood up but suddenly fell to her knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked while Axel stayed standing.

"Nothing. Seems I used a bit too much power," she added standing up again.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly a huge quake was heard as the three stumbled down.

"What was that?" she called out. Suddenly from the ground a huge black hole appeared as an enormous Heartless appeared. "I had to ask didn't I?"

"We need to report back in time for once," Axel called sarcastically.

"Yeah," Roxas called going along.

"I'll go too," she called but stopped by Axel.

"It's fine. We can deal with this knucklehead," he said.

She hesitated, "Yeah." And stood back as they fought, "It's weird." She whispered to herself, "Why isn't that thing defending itself?" She continued to watch them fight. "It doesn't attack them either. What the heck's going on?" She saw something at its chest. Instead of the hole where their hearts should be this Heartless had rainbow color lighting inside it. That's when she noticed that it was doing something besides doing nothing.

She gasped, "Get out off there!"

They both turned to face her but it was too late as the Heartless suddenly threw a colored beam that blinded them and threw them feet away onto the ground.

"Roxas! Axel!" she called desperately as they sat up. "I can't just stand here," she thought. She stretched her hand out as the violin came to her. "I think this is one of those emergencies Naminé," she whispered. The violin started glowing black as it transformed into Death Rebel. "I won't let you hurt them!" She took her stance as black feathers began to surround her. She thought it thoroughly and stood straight holding the blade straight. She twirled it a couple of times before it came back but with her hand reversed. The feathers around her that had been moving around with the wind suddenly stopped. "You're done." She motioned Death Rebel to the creature as the feathers charged over to it engulfing it inside, jailed. She started to breathe heavily, "Great, this won't last long." She motioned the blade back to its position, "Glitter Particle!" she called as the feathers like steal knives stabbed the creature all over as it began to glimmer stronger by the moment it died. Finally it burst into a shone of light as a small glimmer stood in its stead. Ilexi slowly began to walk to it.

"What is that?" Axel called covering his eyes.

Roxas squinted his view as he noticed a small colorful crystal, "A shard?"

"Why is this thing calling me?" Ilexi whispered getting closer.

The crystal shone with an even greater light as Ilexi covered her eyes.

"_Seeker of truth. You who give life as it has once taken many away. You hold the key to unleash the suffering hearts of their agony."_

"Suffering?" she whispered.

"_Join what has once been part of you and you will understand what it is to give something to protect the most precious thing to you. Take us in."_

Covering her eyes she stretched her hand as she quickly grabbed the crystal and it shone once more and broke.

"_You have chosen to hear us. You will here the voices we carry and so will you find that which you are seeking for."  
_

Then six thin rays of light shot out of the tiny crystal. Two of them she noticed went directly on back of her. She turned to find the golden ray hit Roxas but with no pain. While the red ray hit Axel. An orange ray she had noticed had gone far to the woods and beyond there. Three others left with no signs of being there anymore. Before long the six lights had vanished living only a light pink one floating in front of her. With her eyes wide opened she looked closely.

"_May it be more than just fate that thus came this far, but you will come to your resolution within its time."_

A seventh ray shot right at her making the force drop her down to the floor immobile.

"Ilexi!" the two called as they ran to her.

Inside the mansion and in the White Room, Naminé was looking out the window as she held her hand to her chest.

"The time has come that the Three Wise Ones have chosen her to become her living vessel. And it seems I was chosen as one of her Sages," she opened her closed fist to show a glimmering orange crystal. "A power only time has given her. Both will meet in their respectful time. And once the seven pieces have been brought together, the return of the Child of Serenity will be complete."

* * *

**So how was that!**

**I just wanted to right random stuff in the beginning so sorry if u didn't like it.**

**Anyway, what do u think Naminé meant by Sages?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Story At Twilight Town

**Chapter 4!!**

**Really Amazing that this story's getting more feedback than its first.**

**Oh well just happy I get any!**

**Let's start with this already!**

* * *

Ilexi woke startled in the safety of her bed. She held her head in ache as she thought.

"What happened?" she whispered looking down.

She stood up and changed into her cloak. She left her room as she went to the living room where Axel, Demyx, and Zexion in the living room.

"Hey guys have any of you seen Roxas. His not in his room," she called as they face to look at her with a stunned expression. "What?" she called nervous.

"You're awake," Zexion called standing up from his reading and heading her way.

"Yeah and what's up with everyone," she called pushing Zexion's hand as he tried to examine her.

"Stay still," he ordered as he examined her forehead. He held five fingers up. "How many do you see?"

"Five. What's up with you?"

"Don't you remember what happened this afternoon?" Demyx asked.

"This afternoon? I just remember me, Roxas, and Axel going to Twilight Town. We fought a big Heartless and after I defeated it…Well, besides that I don't remember anything."

"Seems to be the case," Zexion called.

"Yeah, after beating that Heartless you fainted," Axel explained. "Then we brought you back."

"How long have I've been asleep?" she asked.

"About?" Axel thought. "What time is it?"

"Ten," Demyx answered.

"About a good six hour sleep," he answered her.

"Six hours? What the hell happened that I slept for so long?" she shook her head. "Never mind that. Where's Roxas?"

"He'll be back soon," Zexion called.

"He went with the others to some place," Axel added.

She sighed, "I'll be back." She started to head to the kitchen. She took out some milk and started to heat it up. She sighed deeply again as she look at the fire burn. "What's wrong with me? I feel extremely tired."

At the platform the rest of the organization arrived as Roxas stepped out first.

"Roxas!" Saix ordered as he turned. "Tomorrow at six there's going to be another mission for you and Axel."

"Again?" he hissed.

"Just be sure to come here in time tomorrow," he explained before Roxas darted out and in no time arrived at Ilexi's room. "Ilexi?" he called and seeing no one in he closed the door and ran to the living room.

"Have any of you seen-," and before he could finish all three pointed to the kitchen and rapidly he went there. However he was just in time as Ilexi began to walk back into the room as she bumped into him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he reacted immediately and caught the mug in his hands right before it met the floor.

"Roxas," she called while he stood up.

"You're awake," he called giving her the mug.

"Yeah, the guys told me everything," she answered.

"So are you feeling all right?" he asked as they walked out the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a bit tired that's all."

"Roxas did they tell you about tomorrow?" Axel asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, Saix told me when we got here," he answered as Ilexi drank her hot milk.

"Then we'll be there at five before six," he called leaving to sleep.

"Sure," Roxas called to him. "I'm gonna go to sleep as well. You should do the same," h called to Ilexi as she finished her drink.

"I will," she answered.

"Great," he called leaving as he waved to her and she waved back with a faint smile. As she let her hand down her smiled vanished after everyone had left. She sat down on the sofa as she put the cup aside on one of the tables.

She sighed, "I'm tired but somehow I'm not sleepy."

"Then come with me," Naminé's voice echoed inside her dream.

"Naminé?" Ilexi whispered.

"Come to the Haunted Mansion at Twilight Town," Naminé's voice called again.

She looked back at the corridor and came up to an empty space. She stretched her hand as she opened a portal to Twilight Town. Arriving at the entrance of the mansion Ilexi looked up at the second floor's window where she saw Naminé's silhouette standing. She entered the foyer as she walked upstairs into the White Room. As she entered she immediately noticed Naminé looking out the window out to the garden.

"This town's very quiet and nice," she began. "It suits me almost perfectly."

"Almost?" Ilexi repeated.

"I'm alone, inside this room. Always drawing," she said when turning to face her and seat down on her chair. "It does get lonely from time to time."

"Then why not get away?" she questioned while seating down on the other extreme of the table.

"How can I? Organization XII has total power over me," she called.

"They do? How?" she asked.

"If I defy them they'll leave me locked in here…forever," she continued while drawing.

"Why do they have you threatened? Why you?"

"I work under their orders. And as I told you already they take my powers to their advantages."

"Naminé tell me something," Ilexi came. "Why call me here."

"I wanted to help you remember what happened today without them noticing. If you ask them, they probably won't tell," she explained.

"Tell me what?"

Naminé motioned her hand in front of her as a crystalline reflection began to appear. "This." In front of Ilexi's eyes everything that happened that afternoon was being showed to her including the bizarre shooting of lights at the end. After the scene of her fainting it vanished.

"What were those things?" Ilexi asked.

"Memory Shards from a heart," she explained. "More specifically a broken heart."

"Whose heart?" she asked.

"A girl's heart that was shattered when she sacrificed herself in order to save her friends."

"A somebody that has a heart, right?" Ilexi said in agreement.

"Somebody who is very much like you Ilexi."

"Me?" she questioned putting her hand over her chest.

"Yes, she's asleep in this right moment. She has been slumbering since the day her heart came to shatter."

"Why are you telling me this Naminé?" she asked.

"Well you see, you just like Roxas share something in common," she explained.

"Something in common?"

"Yes. Both you came from somebody who still has their hearts. Your original selves."

"Original…selves?" she repeated.

Naminé nodded, "Even though right now I cannot clarify who is it you come from, I can tell you that you can meet her."

"Why would I want that?" she called giggling. "I'm happy being here with everyone. I don't want to vanish into my other self."

"You won't vanish," Naminé called softly. "You'll just go back to the person you use to be, if I may say so."

"And what about you Naminé? Do you have an original self?"

"Well, I do but at the same time I do not," she tried to explained. "I'm not good at explaining things."

"Naminé…?" Ilexi said in a low voice. "What if I do help my other self take her heart back. What will happen if I don't wanna go back with her? Will I be able to?"

"That I do not know. However I do know that you'll see through her eyes like you're in your own body except you have a separate mind that she doesn't know about."

"Which means I'll only be a background," she called depressed.

"Depends on what you see as the background," Naminé started.

"Depends?"

Naminé stood from her chair as she went to Ilexi's side.

"You see this drawing?" she called pointing at one of the drawings on the wall. Ilexi stood up to see the picture of a red head girl and a yellow star figure. "Tell me something now; do you know who she is?"

Ilexi touched the drawing carefully and looking at it intensely. Before her eyes bits of things began to pass through. Images that left as fast as they came of the same girl in many different places.

"Somehow…I'm getting that her name's…Kairi," she whispered.

"You're correct. That is her name…Kairi," Naminé answered. "What about this one?" she said pointing and heading towards a drawing of a rainbow color heart within a wall of yellow.

"That's…the Keyhole. The one that's in Hollow Bastion opened by the seven princesses of heart," she called.

"Correct," Naminé said. "And if you look closely I am sure that you'll recognize all this drawings. You may know almost everything about them but somehow it feels as if you had been looking them through someone else's eyes. Doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it feels weird," Ilexi agreed.

"And if you want to you can understand those feelings by welcoming your original self back to this world."

"But how?" she asked turning to face Naminé.

"Remember the rays that where dispersed throughout the town and skies?"

"Yes, they went away. I may think that even to some other world maybe."

"They did. The six that scattered throughout went to six people that your true self and you hold dear. If noticed two went to Axel and Roxas."

"Because they're friends…"Ilexi understood.

"One I know that it's right here," she called.

"Really where?" Ilexi called.

Naminé opened one her hands and showed Ilexi a glimmering orange crystal, "Here."

"Naminé?" she called. "But why you?"

"I don't know why either," she confessed. "But it seems that I have one of the seven."

"Seven? But I thought that only six rays went out," she said confused.

"You forgot about the last one. The one that made you faint," Naminé explained.

"You mean…the last one?"

"Yes, that seventh piece is somewhere within you. However it cannot come out with only you wanting it to. These pieces must be obtained in a certain circumtance for them to appear before someone."

"But how do I know which one's first."

"You're her Nobody which means that you'll start in the ones that didn't go far away, starting with-."

"Number four…" Ilexi finished understanding a bit.

"Exactly I have the sixth crystal. So when you're done with the fourth and fifth you can come see me to give it to you."

"Then if I'm collecting the lower ones, who's collecting the other three?"

"The other person that your original self cares for deeply," Naminé called. She looked out to the sunset scenario as she knew it was dark out in her castle. "You must go now," she called. "In a couple days the Castle Oblivion mission will begin and that's where you'll surely collect your share of crystals."

"In a couple of days…gotcha," she called.

"Until then," Naminé called as Ilexi made a portal appear once more.

"Later and Naminé…thanks," she whispered as she left.

Naminé smiled at her appreciation and then walked over to the window as she was before. "Ilexi…Hollie…if one those reborn then the other must vanish into them. It's a fate that no Nobody can escape. Once their true selves began to progress they disappear within their hearts. Just like…someday I will as well."

* * *

**Poor Naminé she still doesn't know she'll keep living inside Kairi.**

**Oh well her lose, what ya think Ilexi do once she goes to Castle Oblivion?  
Readthe next chapter to find out!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Oblivous Choice

**So here's chapter five!!  
Just think in a couple chapters maybe even the next one the cool things will start!!**

**Not saying that doing these last ones weren't but oh who cares I'm just gonna leave u guys to read Chapter 5!!!**

* * *

By the afternoon of the next days, Ilexi was ordered not to engage in any other missions until the one at Castle Oblivion started. She stayed back in the castle with Zexion, Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Xaldin. She was just standing looking out from the window. Her face as spaced out as ever. She was leaning over the railing as she cupped her chin in her hands.

"You're awfully quiet today," Xigbar called while just being plain bored.

"It has to be because of what happened yesterday," Zexion answered.

"Maybe she's just plain bored because her love bird isn't around until much later. But she won't see him since you guys are leaving for Castle Oblivion at midnight," Xigbar continued trying to get something out of her.

"Leave it alone," Xaldin called. "After all we too have things to do."

"Ahh, don't remind me," Xigbar called.

"Why don't you guys just mind your own business," Ilexi called as she sighed and left for her room.

Everyone looked up to her as she left.

"She's ticked off," Zexion pointed out.

"Thanks to you," Xaldin called referring to Xigbar.

"Like I care," he answered.

In her room Ilexi took hold of herself while seating down on her bed. "Tomorrow I leave this place for some long time." She stood up uneasy and pace around inside her room. "Naminé said I could help that girl. But I need the pieces that both of them hold. But by leaving I won't be obtaining Roxas' piece."

She sat herself again as she punched the mattress, "This is so frustrating." She made a fist with her hand and opened it trying to make her crystal appear in there. She repeated that about five times and at the end hitting the mattress again with more force. "I'm starting to hate this so much," she whispered to herself. She sat down on the floor before she felt the need to tear the mattress apart. She held her knees close to her body as she looked directly at the door. "Great now I'm depressed for no reason." She sighed while closing her eyes, "I'm starting to think I'm bipolar."

From the platform the other members of the organization came into view. Roxas came down the platform very enthusiastic for some reason. Axel just kept giggling to himself for another weird reason.

"You're all dismissed," Saix called as the two went directly off and begin to head somewhere.

"You're really going to give it to her?" Axel called while walking behind him.

"It's for good luck while she's on her first mission out of Twilight Town," Roxas came up with an excuse.

Meanwhile as she sighed for the last time not thinking of what'll happen if she can't get the pieces in time she stand up and begins to head to the door. As she turns the knob and opens the door Roxas enters right in time to just almost bump into her as they both stare into each other. Both surprised took a whole jump back as Ilexi stood in her room and Roxas being caught by Axel.

"Hold up there," he calls while bringing him back to his feet.

"You guys are back," she whispers smiling as hard as she could to not show her stress.

"Yeah," Roxas answered. "We're a bit early so I just thought we could go to Twilight Town before you leave tonight."

"Yeah about that…" Ilexi called.

"Oh come on it's not like we'll not see each other it's just like a good luck chat for all of us," Axel cheered as he got both from their necks with his arms. Roxas laughed and so did she as she accepted. When they went to Twilight Town they went and sat above on the Clock Tower.

"It's beautiful," Ilexi called looking into the sunset.

"Isn't it," Roxas agreed.

"Here, both of ya," Axel called as he held two ice creams in his hand and one in the other. While they started to eat it Ilexi's thoughts of what Naminé told her began to show up again.

"Hey, so where are you going to be in the Castle Oblivion mission?" Roxas called to Ilexi snapping her out of her daydream.

"Well, I'll be checking on both the lower and upper parts. Kinda like surveillance."

"Oh," he called.

"Yeah, so she'll be with almost all of us," Axel called.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she called giggling a bit.

"Hey Roxas. Weren't you gonna give Ilexi something?" Axel teased as he shoved him.

"What?" Ilexi asked surprised.

"Well," Roxas called. "It's just a little thing."

"Oh come on, don't be modest," Axel encouraged.

"What is it Roxas?" Ilexi asked.

"Well, it's this," he said while getting a small bright purple butterfly of sea crystal. "It's for you. So you can do well over there at Oblivion." He handed it over to her. She looked at it amazed and with a great smile in her face.

"It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed as she held it up to the sunset.

"Oh it's nothing," Roxas said scratching the back of his head.

"It's an awesome present, right Ilexi?" Axel figured.

"Of course it is," she called delighted.

"I'm glad you liked it," Roxas came a bit blushing.

"How couldn't I? Roxas, this is an amazing gift. Thank you very much." She held it up into the sunset light as it sparkled.

"They say that the purple color of a sea crystal means a cut of in time. This is that if you wish for it really hard then they grant you the wish of the moment," Roxas came.

"How do you know that?" Axel asked him as Roxas just giggled slightly.

"It grants the wish to the moment," she repeated softly. "Well, I'll make my wish now. It's for us to meet here someday again in this exact place. It'll be like stopping time forever."

"That's your wish?" Axel called.

"How come?" Roxas asked too.

"Well, I know that sometimes we'll be separated like this and this is a wish for us to go on safely and return to this place once more. It's a promise…if it is fate then we'll surely meet once again," she said softly as she held the charm close to her.

"Of course we will," Axel called coming up forward and smiling at her.

"It's a promise," Roxas added smiling as well.

Ilexi smiled in joy as she knew that her friends' promise would be in her always. That same night right at midnight the whole group of Castle Oblivion gathered in the platform for the departure. Roxas and Demyx were the only ones who where there to presence their leaving.

"Hope you come back soon, Zexion," Demyx called for once calling him for his right name.

"It's time to go," Marluxia called being their leader for that mission. They began to gather inside the black vortex that began to engulf them in.

"You made me a promise!" Ilexi called as she smiled at him.

"And I'll keep that it!" Roxas reassured her before she left into darkness. "For you I will," he whispered.

Arriving at the castle Ilexi immediately noticed how white it was. The only things that popped out were the white objects. As they moved around Larxene and Marluxia stepped into one group as Lexaeus, Zexion, and Vexen stepped into another. Ilexi nervous went to Marluxia.

"You guys are taking the basement floor," Marluxia called to the group of three.

"Yes, of course," Zexion agreed as he opened a portal and left.

Lexaeus simply left without anything said.

"Humph, you're just wanting to get something out of this," Vexen complained as he left as well.

"And you," he called as he faced down to the little Ilexi. "You're going to be supervising everything. For now there is nothing I can make you useful for."

"Make me?" she thought pissed.

"So when do we actually start?" Larxene asked Marluxia.

"First we need to lure him in here," he said.

"Him?" Ilexi repeated. "Who's him?"

"The Keyblade master of course," Larxene called obviously.

"Keyblade…? Someone else?" Ilexi asked.

"That someone else would best be referred as somebody else," Marluxia explained as he began to walk forward. He stopped and put his hood on. "I want you two to prepare this place and prepare Naminé as well."

"Naminé…" she whispered.

"Gotcha, we're on it," Larxene called. Marluxia finalized by leaving the two girls behind. "Okay then shall we head to her room?" she said calling over to Ilexi.

"Sure," she said answered as she began to walk behind Larxene.

When they began to walk through the white corridors Ilexi's eyes began to hurt for the lack of colors.

"This place is quiet dull," Ilexi noted.

"It's her taste," Larxene called. "She wanted this to be like white pieces of paper were she could draw on. After all she can rearrange someone's memories."

"I see," she whispered back.

When they finally got to the final room and walked in, Ilexi noticed Naminé seating down on a white chair as she drew on her book.

"Naminé?" Ilexi called as the girl turn to her.

"Hello Ilexi. It's nice to see you again," she said ignoring Larxene completely.

"Yes, it…is," she said weird by the straight forward way she talked.

"Anyway," Larxene said not liking being ignored. "Let's check out how Marluxia is doing." She stepped in front of the orb that stood in the middle of the room. In the orb was the image of a boy standing in the middle of a road.

Suddenly Marluxia's voice came in, "Ahead lies something you hold dear…" the boy turned over to see nothing but then turning around once more to find Marluxia. "But in order to claim it…You must lose something first."

"What is he talking about?" Ilexi asked Larxene as the scene continued. "Who's that boy?"

"Shh, I want to see this," Larxene called glued to the scene.

"His name is Sora," Naminé called as Ilexi turned to her.

"Sora?" she repeated as she walked slowly up to her.

"He is the Keyblade's chosen one," she continued but not bringing her head up from her drawing.

"He's like me then," she added.

"Not exactly. Because of the fact that you're a Nobody discards you from being a true bearer you still hold some power over the Keyblade you use, being in this case Death Rebel."

"Discards me?" she repeated softly.

She swept away the color that rested upon the paper. Looking closer at it Ilexi noticed that in there was the drawing of the outside of Castle Oblivion.

A sound of a grand door opening came through the whole castle being echoed through. Ilexi confused turned over to Larxene who stood straight not looking at the orb anymore.

"We have company," she said. "Go check downstairs while I take care of this."

With a pout on her face Ilexi did what she was told to. She vanished into a black vortex like the others. She was now stepping into the lower basement and was in front of a door. She took a deep breathe before opening the door. She was welcomed by the looks of her three superiors.

"What is the pleasure that we have you here so early?" Zexion asked.

"Larxene kicked me out for the time being," she responded taking a few steps forward.

"She seems to not be in touch with you," Lexaeus added.

"She's Larxene what can I do about that?" she said sarcastically.

"On that you are correct," Vexen called.

"Anyways got anything here underground?" she asked wanting to get back up.

"For the time being, no," Zexion called. "However to my understanding it seems that you've come across the hero of light."

"Seems so," she answered. "Anyway if that's all you've got for me then I'll be leaving." She turned her back to them and looked over her shoulder. "If something comes up notice me about it." Then she left with no previous warning. Returning above she noticed that both Larxene and Marluxia where looking through the orb to see at how Sora was doing in his memory world.

"Very impressive," Larxene called.

"There's nothing going on below," Ilexi called out of nowhere making both of them turn.

"Good, now we can continue as planned," Marluxia said.

"As planned?" Ilexi called.

"Oh come on, you really are so oblivious. How can you not notice-," Larxene was cut off by Marluxia's arm across her.

"Ilexi, I would like to meet with you privately," he called as he motioned his hand to an open space creating a black whole. Marluxia came to disappear into it as Ilexi followed. Outside the other end they both appeared inside another white and empty room.

"What is it you want to discuss then," Ilexi came straight forward.

"You see," Marluxia began. "I already have plans for Sora. And they're not the ones the organization has in stock."

"You're turning on the organization?" she asked more know the answer to that already.

"Let's say I am. If I am then in this right moment Naminé is starting to mess inside Sora's heart creating false memories of his past. Once she's done I'll have complete control over this puppet."

"I figured you'd say something like that," she said.

"Ilexi, I mean to you no harm. In the contrary, I want you to join us."

"Me? For what?"

"Being another Keyblade master yourself would complete cut Sora off his thoughts thinking he's the only in this castle."

"I won't do this," she stood firm.

"Then you won't like what I'm about to tell you. In this case you have to do this because Sora is something very close to Roxas. In order for him to be complete he needs Roxas."

"He's his…" Ilexi whispered.

"Exactly and if you don't want Roxas to vanish then you'd help me and Larxene with this," Marluxia taunted.

Ilexi stayed quiet and didn't answer.

"Fine, I'll leave you to choose. It's either him or Roxas," he called. "You can test Sora if you want to prove what I'm saying. In the third floor you'll see." He disappeared moments after.

"Roxas and Sora…What's going on in this place?" she whispered.

* * *

**So how was it?!**

**Yay she finally arrived at castle oblivion! However will Ilexi be able to fight against Sora in order to save her friend Roxas??!!  
Read the next chapter to find out!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Graceful Assasin's Deal

**Yay finally Chappy 6!!  
Hope u'll like the last one!**

**So we're finally in Castle Oblivion!**

**Let's get this going then!**

* * *

Ilexi was patiently waiting in the white room with Naminé and the other two as Sora went through with the Traverse Town from his memories.

"It's taking way too long," she thought.

Larxene yawned as Marluxia simply ignored her and Naminé continued drawing.

Finally Ilexi stood up from her seat and started heading on to the door.

"Where you going?" Larxene asked. "Weren't you gonna check Sora out on the third floor?"

"This won't take long, besides I am in surveillance of this all," she whispered to them. She disappeared behind the door and to the lower basement. "What's news here?" she said sarcastically.

"Just in time," Lexaeus answered.

"There's something up?" she asked again.

"I've detected two scents in the lowest parts of the castle. One was of a suitable replica of the witch, Maleficent. More over I cannot say for the double is no more. The other seems fairly identical to that of the Superior's." Zexion explained.

"Then let me go check it out," Ilexi offered.

"Shouldn't you be up there instead of bugging us here," Vexen complained.

"Oh come on," she teased. "I'm here to learn from my superiors."

"You insolent brat," Vexen shouted.

"Chill. It'll only be some minutes before they finish above with the first floor. So I have time to be here."

"Then would you be kind enough to go back to your squad. I need to be cautious in this," Zexion called to her.

"Ahh, why? I wanna go check it out!" Ilexi pouted.

"Ilexi, we will see what unfolds of this. When we see of whom this strange scent is we will alert you so you can go take a look," Lexaeus said coldly.

Ilexi looked over to Lexaeus, "Okay, I'll wait up there." She disappeared into the black hole once more above.

"Why do you treat her with so much patience?" Vexen asked. "She is but a meaningless brat to me."

"She may to you but that 'brat' is something special. She holds half of the Serenity girl," Zexion explained.

"Oh," Vexen exclaimed. "Now that's interesting."

Back up at the white room, Ilexi arrived just in time to catch Axel in the room arguing with Larxene.

"You're supposed to be back at the castle shouldn't you?" she continued.

"Yeah, but I'm here to check on the little one," he called and his eyes caught a glimpse of her. "Yo, Ilexi. What's up?"

Larxene turned to see the girl walking forward, "Axel? I thought you weren't going to be in the Castle Oblivion mission."

"So did I," he called. "But they send me to take care of something here. Anyway, I think I'll go and mess with Marluxia," he said before leaving.

"Great now I have to deal with him," Larxene complained.

The orb started glowing as Sora began fighting with Axel. A few minutes later he won the illusion that Axel had created. He was now heading to the third floor door.

"Get ready cause, in some time you'll be the one to see how he's doing," Larxene called.

"Don't bother me, I know already," Ilexi called. She went and sat down on her seat.

"You're bored? Then play something," Naminé called while still drawing.

"What?" she asked.

"Play something while I'm drawing, please? It'll be a great inspiration," she complimented.

"She doesn't even know a piece," Larxene began to tease.

"Ya think!" Ilexi said finally fed up with her bitchy attitude.

She stood from her sit and summoned her violin. "Any requests?" she asked Naminé.

"A prayer, would be nice," she whispered while drawing. **(There's a song called 'The Prayer' by Ryandan. The violin part is what she's playing.)**

She started to softly play the first song that came to her mind. Naminé curiously started humming along softly, and in the almost end of it started to whisper the song's lyrics.

"Let this be our prayer. Just like every child needs to find a place. Guide us with your grace, give us faith so we'll be save," she finished the sound with Ilexi. "That was beautiful."

"Got anything to say?" Ilexi caught Larxene out off guard.

"Oh, shut up!" she said pouting.

That's when Vexen appeared before them, "Zexion needs of your assistance." He was referring to Ilexi this time. Ilexi lowered her instrument.

"I'll be on my way," she whispered as Vexen disappeared and she made the violin vanish before disappearing herself. She reappear at the lower basement with Zexion the other two. "So who's this we're dealing with?"

"I've already identified the other scent a few minutes back, it is Riku," Zexion informed her.

"Riku? Who's Riku?" she said childishly.

"Riku is the other Keyblade bearer besides Sora but he gave in to the darkness that's why Zexion mistook him for the Superior," Vexen explained.

"Then why here?" she asked. "I thought that by what Axel talked me he was in the realm of darkness."

"He once gave in to the darkness, which facilitated his escape from such realm," Vexen gave her getting a 'oh' face from her. "He came here resonating with another hero."

"You mean that Sora kid?" she asked.

"He told us a few minutes before," Zexion came. "Also about Marluxia not telling us about using Naminé's powers to mess into Sora's heart."

"Yeah, I know 'bout that already," she said whispering. "What are you gonna do with that Riku guy?"

"We were hoping for you to go and check out like you said you would," Vexen teased.

"It'll be for a little bit though," she said. "Sora's about finished to go to the third floor and that's my station here. Vexen can you cover me if I have to leave?"

"Of course I can, what are you talking about?" he answered.

"Just making sure," she said making a dark portal. "Just make sure to come in on the right time," was what she responded with while putting her hood on before leaving.

She reappeared in front of this boy who jumped back and summoned his blade before her sudden appearance.

"So you're the famous Riku I've been hearing of," she called out while letting her hand on her hips.

"And you are?" he asked rudely.

"Well that's some welcome," she said to herself. "The name's Ilexi. Lower that thing I didn't come here to fight."

"Yeah like I'm ganna believe you," he mocked. "Are you with Ansem?"

"Ansem?" she repeated. "Oh, you're talking about," she giggled. "I'm not the right person to tell you anything."

"Spit it out!" he said raising the blade higher.

"Why do people always wanna pick a fight with me?" she asked out loud.

"Maybe because you act bizarrely," he mocked again.

"Well you must know that words hurt now Riku," she messed back. "I must say that if it is a fight you want then I can give a fight. However I have only a limited amount of time in my hands."

"Then let's put that time to good use!" he said as he jumped to her. However his attack was avoided as a barrier of feathers appeared before her and sent him to jump back.

"You're quite the impatient type aren't you?" she teased. She put her hands over her hood as she started to take it off. "However if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" she said her face finally uncovered and her violin in hand.

At the glimpse of her face Riku gasped in amazement. "I-It can't be…" he whispered. "You're Hollie…?" he whispered.

"Hollie? I told you already my name's Ilexi. Get ready kid, I'm about to take you down," she motioned her violin to him as the feathers began to surround him. He began to look around in shock and trying to still get a hold of himself. "What's wrong? Change of mind?"

"Tell me why you look so much like Hollie?!" he demanded.

"I'm getting tired of talking to you. How 'bout I finish this up," she said while putting her index finger on the string. "Dark Pizzicato!" the whole feather shone under the light as if made of iron and shot right at him giving sign of no stopping. "So what? Are you gonna give up looking for a useless answer?"

"Never," he got through. "I'll never resign to what I've promised!" he rejected the attack as the feathers fell to the ground slowly. Ilexi covered her eyes as a bright blue shine began to illuminate Riku's chest. "What…What is this?"

She grinned, "You're one of that girl's dear persons." She started to blurt out. "It's pretty amazing how you manage to end up being the other collector."

"Collector?" he repeated.

"You're a fool! Riku! The girl you're talking about is deeply asleep as I've been told! She cannot wake up from what is to be her endless dream," she insinuated. "However you may be able to wake her up from her nightmare."

"What are you talking about?! Where's Hollie?!" he protested in fury.

"Don't know! More like don't care if you know," she mocked. "In this castle my comrades holds pieces of the puzzle you need to uncover to find her. If you do then it may be possible they've made some fake pieces as well. Be careful now, they won't intend to give something up easily, I know."

"Just tell me where she is!" he demanded.

Suddenly from her back another portal opened showing Vexen from it, "You're needed at the other end. Besides what is all that stuff you're spitting out to this boy?"

"Oh just hints and numbers," she mocked. "Anyway," she turned to Riku. "Ya heard me find the pieces and you might find her." She left within the door Vexen had opened.

"Riku, I presume," Vexen started.

Up above Ilexi appeared before Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel as she headed to the orb, "So where is he?"

"He's passing through smoothly and almost to end the second floor," Marluxia explained. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," she came. She began to walk to Naminé and slowly leaned over to whisper to her. "I've found the other collector," she whispered to her and only for her to hear.

"What are you hiding there?" Larxene called.

"Nothing, just reminding her to do her job well," Ilexi lied. "Well then," she said as the dark hole began to take her. "Se ya'll soon."

"She's starting to piss me off," Larxene complained.

"Don't worry you are too," Axel joked getting a glare from her.

Ilexi appeared just after their talk, "So what's the laugh at?" her voice resonated as she appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" he asked with his Keyblade.

"Ilexi, it's kinda of tiring to be introducing myself to everyone here," she complained.

"Hey, Sora. Doesn't she look a bit familiar to you?" Goofy asked behind his shield.

"Huh?" he said lowering his blade and looking closely at her. In his head only one image appeared. "Yeah! She looks like Hollie!" he exclaimed.

"Hollie!" Donald squawked.

"Again with that name. Don't you know any others?" she asked.

"Are you with Axel and that guy?" he asked.

"Maybe," she mocked and laughed. "Anyway, I'm here just to see how you're going," she offered.

"How I'm going?" he repeated.

"You're starting to forget things right?" she asked pointing at her head.

"Ah, how do you know?!" he demanded.

"Don't fuss, that's what this castle do to people," she explained. "Anyway, I'm not here to fight."

"Yeah, right?" Donald charged at her like nothing. And she only smacked him right through with her violin.

"Pathetic," she hissed.

"You won't get me easily!" Sora shouted as he charged to her but only to be stopped by the bow that she had summoned rapidly and obstruct his attack.

"My bad. You are pathetic," she said before putting her violin in front of her and striking the string once for a pizzicato. This made Sora into an energy conductor hurting him and sending him back and on the floor.

"Too bad Sora. Can't even anticipate my attacks," she started to step forward towards him. Both Donald and Goofy started to head to her only to pass right through her. "It's a shame. Which I am about to end," she stroke her bow directly at him but was stopped by a pinkish light.

"What?" she hissed as she jumped back. "You're from then!"

The crystal took a float over to Ilexi's front taunting to be taken. "You're the seventh. Guess I'm starting backwards," she got a hold of the crystal as it began to glimmer in her hand. It disappeared in tiny bits into her.

"What just happened?" Sora said seating.

"Sorry Sora!" she exclaimed putting her violin away. "I've got things to do now. But I hope to see you sometime again…alive too!" she shouted and left.

She appeared in the white room as Marluxia and Larxene both looked at her.

"What was that all about?" Larxene called.

"None of you're business," she said harshly and in deep breathing. "Marluxia can I speak to you?" she asked as she left to another room followed by him.

Inside he was facing her back, "Have you decided now?"

"I will," she whispered. "But only to protect Roxas. Once you get Sora as your puppet I will not help in the over throw of the organization."

"That's fine with me," he answered confident. "Then is it a deal?" he asked extending his right arm to shake her hand. She turned to face his hand. She hesitated before shaking his.

"Deal," she hissed.

"All right," he hissed as a sudden burn began to come to her hand. She tried to let lose of his grip but couldn't as the burning became stronger and a thorny vine came out of Marluxia's sleeve as it began to wrap around her hand. "The deal will be until he is caught. Or I die. If to be broken, I will personally see that you come to an end as well as him." he let go of her hand as the vine did too. She took her hand away as she took her black glove off and saw the burning marks on her hand beginning to trace with the vines outcome. It was a wrapping around her hand.

"We've got a deal then," he said disappearing.

She held her hand harshly as she looked shocked at what had just happened. She took a few steps back as she finally stumbled into the wall, leaning on it and seating down. She held her hand tightly wanting for that thing to go away. She started to sob but with harshly any breathe now.

"You showed me what happened to her family. Now I've got the chance to change the fate you've given you're ancestors for many years," she whispered holding her wrist tightly almost cutting the circulation.

* * *

**Holy crap on a stick!!!!**

**What the hell was that all about?!?!**

**Marluxia did a deal with her!!  
But what was she talking about when she referred to her family?!  
Check the next chapter to find out!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: A Broken Bargain

**Thanxs again for all the kool reviews!!!**

**Hope ya'll likinh it so far!!**

**So let's start with chaprter 7!!!**

* * *

"Looks like you're getting a little concerned about Sora," Larxene called to Axel.

"And what about you, Larxene?" he asked.

"Well, good question," she said. "I'm more worried about why you're interested in him."

"He became a Heartless. And those who become Heartless…"

"They lose all consciousness and free will and become slaves to the darkness," Larxene called.

"But he was different," Axel called.

"Different you say?" Ilexi's voice came as her and Marluxia came into the room. "I'd say he's just got a hell lot of luck."

"But you know as well as I that he maintained his own free will even after becoming a Heartless. He's only the second person ever to do that," Axel added.

"The power of the heart…" Larxene hissed. "So you're interested in the heart of the Keyblade's chosen one?"

"You may say he is you may say he is not. That depends on the reason," Ilexi intervened.

"Isn't the mission of the Organization to understand the mysteries of the heart?" he called in a matter of a fact tone getting only Larxene's mischievous giggle.

"He's moving on," Naminé whispered being heard by everyone.

"To what extend now," Ilexi asked facing them door already.

"He's looking for them in the others. The fake ones must be inside of them."

"I'll go check out what they're planning down there," she offered and left.

"What were you talking about?" Larxene called.

"She told me to keep track of what was happening down below. I was only following orders," she answered plainly.

Ilexi arrived to the floor below as she encountered the trio. "So, how's the hero of darkness going?"

"He has passed now to the next basement floor since you've come," Zexion informed her.

"Vexen how'd it go with you?" she asked.

"Well that boy is quiet something I've got to admit," he added. "And that's why I've collected a full data on him in our last battle."

"Yeah, anyway. Before any of you want to do any other move, I've got something to keep that 'hero' in your hook."

"Is it?" Lexaeus called.

"Yes," she answered. "This is what you need." She rose her closed fist to open it and uncover three bright white crystal shards.

"What would those be good for?" Vexen asked.

"That Riku of yours is looking for a girl that's technically dead in our terms," she explained.

"She has no heart," Zexion thought out loud.

"Not quiet," she hissed as she got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean not quiet?" Vexen asked again.

"Well, it seems that the girl's heart just shattered instead of becoming engulfed by darkness. She's a special survival and live specimen in your language Vexen. She would be just like Sora per say," she teased.

"Continue," Vexen said intrigued.

"What you need is to show these things to Riku," she explained throwing one at each of them. "Tell him that even though his request was given he could never escape the sin he knows he has committed." She turned to Lexaeus, "That his hands are shackled in red for the blood he spilled." He turned to Zexion, "His feet are tied in blue for the tears he made shed." He finalized with Vexen, "That the sweet melody he once heard is never more. With these pieces he is sure to understand what he has done and be even more intrigued with what Castle Oblivion hides."

"And get us time to research," Vexen saw from his side.

"If you want to put it that way," Ilexi called.

The three hesitated for a while before agreeing. Zexion answered for them all, "Very well. We will continue with your plan for now until we get the necessary."

"That's fine with me as long as I'm of any help," she called.

"You're being awfully nice in giving us this piece of information," Vexen said suspicious. "What's the special occasion about?"

"Consider it a gift for my elders. And as you're already well aware you're not the only elders I have," she grinned and left in the dark.

"If what she says is right then using these shards along with your replica then this could actually work out," Zexion admitted.

"You're right," Vexen agreed.

"However…" Lexaeus interrupted. "We will need one last piece before starting with the crystals."

Vexen grinned as he knew what he referred to, "Yes I can see your point there. Fortunately, Naminé asked Axel to bring that lifeless corpse before we even got here. I supposed that there won't be any problem if we just borrow it for some time, now will it?" He disappeared afterwards.

Ilexi came up to the upper floors as she noticed that Axel wax talking or more like arguing with Larxene. They were ignoring Naminé completely as she drew again in her book. Ilexi came close to her.

"I gave them the fake bait already," she whispered but got no answer. "Naminé…I need to talk to you."

Naminé's color stopped as she stood a few minutes after. "If a talk with me is what you want."

Ilexi nodded, "Axel, Larxene, I'll ne taking Naminé outside for a little bit."

"Yeah, whatever!" Larxene said wanting to continue with her fight with Axel.

They both walked outside to another room as white as before. Naminé entered as she sat down in the chair across the table. Ilexi closed the door behind her as she looked down.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Naminé asked.

"Naminé…" she said lowly but low enough for her to hear. "Please listen." Naminé just stayed in wonder as she looked Ilexi.

A few minutes after Vexen came into the upper floors getting the intrigued look from both Larxene and Axel.

"May I ask were Naminé is?" Vexen asked directly.

"How can we help you Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside," Axel called when they both approached their elder.

"I came to lend you a hand," he called. "But I need the girl for this."

"Which girl?" Ilexi called as Naminé entered before her and she shut the door down. "Me or her?"

"Her," he answered. "Anyway, you obviously believe this Sora had much potential, but I remained unconvinced he is truly worth such cuddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us."

"Humph," Larxene came. "Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all."

"But why not?" Ilexi called getting a look from Naminé. "If he doesn't at least try then we'll all regret of losing such occasion."

"She's right for once. I'm a scientist. Experiments are what id o, yes."

"Whatever. You can do what you want," Axel called. "But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for testing your valet."

"Valet? He's the product of pure research," Vexen claimed.

"Pure research huh?" Ilexi called intrigued. "What might this valet of yours be?"

"What he actually is is a toy," Larxene called out.

Ilexi continued to listen to them as they were about to finish their conversation. Suddenly she heard the doors open behind her. She turned to see what she wasn't expecting. A dark form Riku coming through. She watched carefully as he walked towards Vexen and the others.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ilexi hissed. "He's not the real one, that's for sure. A double?" Ilexi suddenly felt a tug on her coat as she faced down to see directly on Naminé's notebook. "A replica?" she read lowly and watched Naminé nod. As they continued arguing, Ilexi suddenly heard the replica neglect something as she faced back up at the fight.

"Relax kiddo, I don't think it's going to hurt that much," Larxene called.

She saw as the fake attack Larxene only to be burst away by Larxene's electric hand shock. A small twitch went through Ilexi's body as she went rapidly through her nerves to fill the electric field all the way where she was leaning on.

"This won't get any prettier than that," Ilexi hissed to her. She started to move on, "I'll be waiting at the town, Vexen. I've got something to test out myself as well." She disappeared once again.

She reappeared into Twilight Town. However this one came from Sora's heart. "So nostalgic," she whispered. She glanced over at the Clock Tower. "It's been taking me to long to transport myself." She made a fist with her left hand, "I have to hurry." She began to run towards the old mansion as she noticed that someone had appeared beyond an open door as she only glanced back once before going at full speed. After arriving at the place she stood in front of the giant iron doors.

"It'll be here very soon," she hissed as she jumped the gates and hid behind one of the stone pillars waiting. Not long after Sora appeared and so did Vexen. Soon after a little rough talk they both began fighting. "Sora's getting good at this cards," she hissed leaning over to look at them fight. Suddenly she saw Vexen fall as Sora demanded him to turn Riku back to what he was.

Then was when Vexen started talking about what Marluxia was planning. "No, if he says anymore this will be all screwed," she thought as she was about to go ahead and attack him but was won by Axel. Who after a quick chat with plead from Vexen easily killed him. "Axel's following theirs others. That means that Naminé's almost finished with Sora. I have no time to waste on Sora," she vanished once more into the dark and reappeared in the lower parts. When she arrived she noticed that Zexion was alone deep in his thoughts.

"Zexio-," but she was interrupted before she got to finish as Lexaeus appeared before him.

"Vexen is no more," he called.

"Yes, it appears as Axel's work," Zexion called. "Took you long enough as well," he said referring to Ilexi.

"Forget me. Have you started to work on him?"

"With your methods not yet. We still needed to see just how Vexen's replica can fight now that he has the real Riku's memories," Zexion replied.

"I would offer to get time for the replica to get here," she offered herself. "I need to have a little chat with the real thing. You know to get him started with the story of his dearly beloved."

"You may," Lexaeus answered. "However you'll have to wait a while as long as he keeps going through his memories."

"I'll wait as long as I can. But after my time's up I cannot stop it," she explained.

"Then in case you cannot I will," Lexaeus called.

"I appreciate that," Ilexi called as she left to the basement to where Riku was to go.

"At least Vexen was useless to bring the corpse here," Zexion called.

"Can you take something from it?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yes, I believe I can. Even a simply image might be of use," Zexion said.

Ilexi arrived early as expected for been told by Lexaeus. "Great now I have to wait." She walked over to the doors rock railing as she sat down looking at the wall. She took her glove off once again as she saw the burn of vines around her left hand. She held it with her other hand locking her knees together while holding them up close to her body.

"You're slow Riku. As you were before too," she thought.

She began to hum something very soft.

"The dream is the wind. The small light that guides us. As I look to the sky wanting to find your voice and only finding not even a sound. Being happy now recollects to the memories. So gently right now flowing past the breeze, but so quietly down through the night," her voice began to resonate throughout the castle as she whispered and began to sing.

After asking herself deeply about Sora and already worried because of something else. She heard Ilexi's soft voice come through the walls.

_At this moment I cannot see_

_Comes to me so frankly_

"Is that Ilexi?" Axel whispered while at the same room as Naminé.

_As the whispers sonly disappear_

_And soon enough so do I_

Meanwhile at the basement as Riku slowly walked into the floor where Ilexi sat unaware.

_Inside of a dream_

_A pure heart is being born_

_As you look me through that glass window_

_And I close it within the moment _

_And regain those lingering feelings_

"How can you be so care free?" Riku called as he stepped forward. She didn't turn what so ever to look at him.

"You're late," she said. "Which means I have no time to play with you any more. Right, Lexaeus?" she said as her mentor appeared before Riku. "Thanks for giving up your time. But I got things to do as well. By the way, weird that all the crystals have been fake so far huh?" she called as she left.

She reappeared with Marluxia and Larxene, "What the heck do you want?"

"So you gave you freedom away to save your love bird?" Larxene mocked.

Ilexi turned to Marluxia, "You told her?"

"She is part of the group too," he answered.

"So was it his smile or his bad sense of humor?" she kept mocking.

"Not in the mood Larxene," she called already pissed enough. "You wanted me here for a reason. What is it?"

"Well, it seems you've been getting off of step lately," Marluxia explained as he walked around her.

"And it's not like I'm doing something wrong," she scolded not following his movements.

"On the contrary dear," he pointed out while he brushed her long heir from her neck and whispered in her ear. "You're getting in more trouble than I expected."

She smacked his hand of her as she turn to face him, "Don't play around with me!"

"Whoa, a rebel!" Larxene called.

"Stay away from me. Both of you!" she shouted as she took Death Rebel out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Larxene whispered as Marluxia pushed her weapon away with his scythe. He then threw a blow at her stomach making her drop the weapon. Then he grabbed her neck and stroked her down to the wall choking her.

Ilexi tried her hardest trying to get free of his grasp. She soon started to scream for breathe with the little she already had. She started kicking him as well. He got closer to her ear once again.

"Listen and listen to me well. Whether you want to or not you'll follow my others. Being an asset doesn't always mean a good thing. So will you follow my orders?" he asked as she tried to denied it but couldn't. "I'll take you're silence as a sign of agreement." He let go of her neck as she fell to the floor and started to grasp heavily on the air. She started to clear her throat and cough. She held her throat with her right hand. Marluxia kneeled down to get a hold of her left hand. He pulled her above air as her shoulder started to hurt. "How about a small token of thanks from me to you." Her hand and whole arm started to burn as the vines started to spread throughout her arms and slowly to her back. She started to scream in pain. Naminé being the only one quite aware gasp and stood in horror. She could feel the pain in her screams. "Now either it's your choice or not you'll fight Sora one last time. Survive and you'll get to live fail other wise and I'll personally kill you." He let go as she fell hardly to the ground. She tried to endure the pain as she sat up.

"So one last time you'll fight with Sora, Ilexi. Roxas' other self," Larxene called.

"What?" she called shouting.

"Oh, so you didn't know?" Larxene mocked. "This will be even more fun to watch than I expected!" she started to laugh at her.

Ilexi only frowned as she looked to the floor. "Sora is…Roxas' somebody?" she thought.

* * *

**Whoa!!**

**So much action in this chappy!!  
So what you think will happen now??**

**Ilexi seems to be even more tangled than before!!**

**And why does she want to torture Riku!!**

**Or is she aiding him?!?!?!?!**

**Read the next chapter to find out!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Last Promise

**Yeah someone told me that i had a few spelling errors.**

**Thnxs for telling me NinjaShiek!!**

**I'll try not to get so many errors this time!**

**Let's get this going with!!!**

* * *

Ilexi stood in the middle of the room watching with the rest how Sora fought through the eleventh floor. She wasn't talking much after what happened with Marluxia and Larxene and she wouldn't dare tell Axel without knowing that the two might know. Naminé was holding down her book finished with her commands waiting for what still had to come.

Ilexi heard as Larxene warmly and mockingly welcomed Axel to the overthrow the organization group.

"Using Naminé for that," Ilexi thought. "She must be pressured. Not just because of me but for what they order her around."

"You should be happy, Naminé" Marluxia called to her facing her as well. "It's almost time for you to meet the hero you've been waiting for."

"I'm…glad," Naminé called as Larxene started to talk to her.

"That sound," Ilexi whispered.

"Is it so loud that you can hear it?" Naminé whispered back Larxene still being in front of her.

"Huh? Who are you talking with?" Larxene asked.

"It's pretty loud for me," Ilexi called turning to face her as she did to. "He's done with another right?"

"He broke the second fake," Naminé answered. "Soon he'll know who's behind it all. And he will come after you."

"I know. That's why I started all this," Ilexi answered.

"Maybe it was me who was wrong," Ilexi called. "Perhaps it is not as I imagine it the first time. Maybe it's something different."

"What are you two talking about?" Larxene called annoyed of being ignored.

"Someone else has been defeated down below by that Riku," Ilexi whispered.

"How can you know when all this time you've been here?" Axel asked concerned for her tone of voice.

"A feather raven," Ilexi called.

"A what?" Larxene called.

"Naminé made them for me," she explained. "It's like having a third eye flying around at my will." She drew her hand out of her sleeves as she held one single feather that suddenly turned to a bird and flew away. Not for long though for it shatter at the snap of her fingers.

"Marluxia, I have no time to be here playing around with Sora," she tried to get off. "If Riku finds his way up here then this will all be in vain."

"You do have a point there," Marluxia admitted. "Very well, then Larxene will take your turn when the time comes."

"Thank you," she replied before leaving to downstairs.

"Why would she listen to you?" Naminé called rebelliously to Marluxia with a frown in her face. "She's strong. Stronger than you. Besides she has something you will never be able to have."

"Is that so," Larxene mocked.

"Yes," Naminé answered.

"Well, it seems that you don't get it do you?" Larxene continued. "We have her in the palm of our hands."

Axel brought his gaze up at the sudden revelation. Naminé only put her frown away looking down.

"And you know what that means don't you? We have total control of her existence," Larxene called as she lightened her hand up with flowing electricity. "So if we want to. She might as well just go poof," and her hand made a sudden shock. "You get it?"

"She won't hand over what's most precious to her. Just like Sora won't forget about Kairi," Naminé persisted.

"Think what you want," Larxene answered as her and Marluxia both left the room.

"Sora…" Naminé whispered a few seconds after their departure Axel still in the room. "Even if I can meet you, what should I…"

Down below Ilexi stepped forward with Zexion, "A pleasure to have you here. I presume you already know the occurred."

"Yes," she answered. "Marluxia and Larxene have started to move quickly as well. If Riku does get to the top floor before Sora then all I've been doing goes in vain."

"Don't put yourself down quite yet," Zexion said. "Even though Lexaeus has fallen you still have the real bait with you right?"

"Of course," she called. "Only one chat with him and I can get him pumped up for the battle with you."

"Then you may do so, at least while I get ready."

"First I must take something from Sora that wasn't his to begin with," she hissed. "He's barely starting on Destiny Islands right? So I should be finish before him."

"I hope you do or I'll have to fight him before you. In which case if I happen to fail-."

"I'll take the job to a closure," Ilexi concluded and left.

"Clever…" Zexion whispered. "Maybe…too much."

Back at the twelve floor Sora and his friends suddenly started to fight because of Sora's obsession with Naminé. He stepped into the twelve floor's ground as he suddenly came to see Ilexi standing in his way.

"What do you want?!" he said out of rage.

"You're angry. Well, you've just fought with your friends. Even I would be…I think," she giggled.

"Don't mess with me! Let me through!" he demanded in fury as he prepared to fight.

"You shouldn't fight in rage. It will only make it an easy thing for me," Ilexi called.

"Shut up!" he shouted as he charged up to her. She didn't move and only took the hit directly as two barriers appeared as their powers clashed. When Sora could finally see through the energies, he gasped as he noticed the black blade she wielded. "No way," he hissed in shocked.

"Dark Glitter Storm," she whispered as black dust shines came to gust Sora away from her. She swayed the blade to her side in stance.

"How? How can you too have a Keyblade!" he asked.

"Don't know," she answered tilting her head. "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Don't play around!" he called as he chanted a fire spell on her. She simply made a swing with the black blade as wind gusted again making the fire disappear before even reaching the target.

"Listen. You have something that belongs to me. Now I want it back."

"What?" he called as he saw her disappear in front of his eyes and heard her reappear behind him. She kicked him to the floor as he stood once more in stance but not fast enough as she vanished again. She came back on his back again this time taking a blow at him and sending him to the air. She motioned her free left hand towards him as feathers began to gather around him as he flew through the air. The sound of metal striking the ground was heard as Sora let go of his Keyblade and got chained into the air by the feathers around both his feet and hands.

"I want what belongs to me, Sora," she hissed while still having her hand up high. "I need it now," she whispered as she made a fist with her hand and through his body went a strong energy wave making him scream. "Come, come out!" Ilexi chanted. "Come to where I can presence your strength!" she made the pressure higher as Sora's pain became more. Suddenly from his chest a bright green light glimmered.

"There you are," she whispered. "Come to me," she said as her blade disappeared and she stretched her other hand. From Sora a green crystal came down to her hand. It morphed into her as her body shone in the same color for some seconds before returning to normal. "Perfect," she hissed as she still held Sora in her power. Suddenly she felt a piercing pulse through her own body as she let go of him and he fell to the floor. She fell to her knee as she grasped for air. She felt the same burning as before but this time extending even further down and to the other side of her arm.

"Marluxia…" she hissed in anger. "You disgusting being."

Sora tried his best to stand up as he stumbled on the way. He finally managed to stand tall.

"What the heck did you just do?" he demanded.

"Ha, none of which you should know. You should hurry, before Naminé gets hurt," she tempted.

"Where is she's?!" he said completely recovered and down on stance.

"Don't ask me. Marluxia has her under his custody. Perhaps she's even waiting for you up next," she hissed as the black hole began to appear below her. "I wish you luck." Then she escaped with only inner damage leaving Sora to go alone to the thirteen floor.

She appeared in the lower parts as she held her shoulder trying to cut off the pain all over.

"This is getting off my hands already," she whispered to herself alone in the room. She vanished to the basement floor where just downstairs Riku was going through the doors of his memory of Destiny Islands. Suddenly a grave tremor was felt as she almost fell to her knees. "What the-."

Suddenly another hole opened as Axel came in the scene, "Marluxia's done for." He started to walk over to her.

"First, Larxene, then Lexaeus, now Marluxia," Ilexi counted. "Hope Zexion isn't next."

"Why worry?" Axel called noticing her grasp to her arm. "Zexion will be fine. Who you need to worry about is yourself."

"What?" she whispered looking up at him.

"Marluxia did something to you didn't he?" he asked as he tried to touch her shoulder but she refused.

"Nothing's wrong," she called looking down.

"Naminé told me about the deal. You can stop faking now," he added. "Now if you please?"

She sighed and began to take her coat off from her back as now saw how extended the marks had traveled. Now all over her back and both her shoulders and arms now going for her abdomen.

"So fast?" Ilexi called quivering.

"An enchantment only Marluxia can do," Axel pointed out. "The eating flower. The vine that feeds from living energy."

"Marluxia said that if I didn't agree then he would…he would've harm Roxas," he whispered as she held the coat to cover herself again.

"You did this for him?" he asked surprised.

"I didn't know what else to do," she hissed. "I was trapped in between."

"Don't worry," Axel called putting his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find a way to take that off you before it spread more."

"I know a way already," Ilexi confessed. "Since Marluxia dead I have no longer any reason to keep this curse of power. However maybe…I'll need for one more thing."

"What do ya mean?" Axel called.

"Riku has something that I need before I can leave Castle Oblivion. You know what it is. You've talked to Naminé even before Roxas found me," she called just getting an avert from his eyes. "Yeah, I'd figured," she whispered. "Anyway I'll need yours as well just in case."

"And what about the gold one that you know…Roxas has?" he asked.

"He can keep that one. The part I have is just part of her past life. Roxas seems to have the other half," Just as Riku doesn't figure how to get out the crystals then he'll be fine."

"And what about you?" he asked moving his hands about. "So many memories for a Nobody may turn to catastrophic outcomes."

"I know," she whispered while looking up with a warm smile. "That's why I asked for Naminé help. The only thing I'm going to ask from you…Axel is to please don't tell Roxas what happened here."

"How do you want me to hide all this he might come in here anytime?!" he protested.

"I'm sure you'll find out something. I just need some time before this powers fade out to fight Riku and gain the last piece if possible. You can go back to the head quarters. I'll take care of Riku and that Ansem guy."

"He'll kill me if I leave you behind," Axel called covering his eyes. "But…if this is what you want?"

"Please, just don't tell him," she whispered.

"Fine, have it your way," he finished as he left into the portal. He appeared back into the lower basement as he introduced the replica to Zexion one last time as the replica absorbed the last powers that Zexion had within him after fighting with Riku causing him to disappear.

Riku came to the entrance of the last floor as he began to hear Ansem once again. He was then immobilized by the darkness as Ansem tried to take control of him once more. However the King arrived just in time now this time in a visible form. After he was recued by the king he fell to the ground knowing he was not alone anymore.

"More over," the mouse called. "Shouldn't you come already?"

"Huh?" Riku called as he turned his head towards the door and saw the strange black hole appear again and Ilexi appear. "You again?!" he shouted making it to a fighting stance.

"Don't. I mean no harm to you now," she said while stepping down the door stairs.

"Don't move anymore!" he demanded.

"You want to see her, don't you? That is…Hollie," she whispered.

Riku gasped lowering his weapon as the king gasped with him. "What do you know? Where is she?"

"There's no need to be angry. She's alive and well. She's still sleeping though. And since all of the comrades of my group in this castle have died I have no more reason to stay alive. Even if I were to return then they would kill me for treason."

"Gosh, so are you saying you're turning over on those guys?" Mickey asked stepping forward with Riku.

She shook her head, "From the beginning they only wanted me because of the powers I possessed. So basically I was never with them per say."

"Then answer me something," Riku said not a menace anymore. "Why where you fighting me if they were only using you."

"Well, I guess I did it because of the same reasons as you," she called. "For someone dear to me."

"Then ya want to help us?" Mickey asked.

She nodded, "Soon I won't have much strength to walk and never less give you what you need to wake that girl up. So before anything else, here," she said and raised her hand toward him as three tiny crystals of, red, green, and orange came to her hands and flew to his hand. Meanwhile with Axel his body started to glow red as Naminé in the Twilight Town mansion started glowing orange as their pieces where called upon.

"With this you will be able to wake her up at least. Your friends, the girl Kairi I believe has another piece while I cannot summoned it here maybe the girl you're about to meet might."

"Crystals?" Riku called.

"Those are the scattered pieces of her heart that you request for her," she whispered. "In order to wake her up from her deep sleep you must put her heart back together. From seven pieces you will have a majority of five which will be enough to wake her."

"Why help me?" Riku asked intrigued.

"Maybe…I'm helping myself. Who knows," she murmured as she began to walk to the door and she turned to look over her shoulder. "So aren't you gonna give him the last card, I have things to do there," she called to the king as he jumped up and handed Riku one last card.

"Here, this is to where we should go to," he called.

"I'm guessing you're coming," he called to her.

"Just hurry up will you," she called as she stood aside for him to open the door. "Naminé," she thought. "Just hope that you're ready because this may be the last time a take my step."

Inside the mansion, Naminé watched over Sora as he already entered the capsule. She held her hands close to her as she went ahead to the white room and took her drawing book out.

"I'll do what you ask, Ilexi. Just in the hope that you can meet with him again," she whispered as she turned to the page of the sleeping brunette girl. She went to the lower half and started drawing another picture this time starting with the color yellow.

"Naminé. Please listen," Naminé could hear that conversation they both had in her head as she drew.

"What is so important to not mention in front of them?" she asked.

"Naminé, I have a great favor to ask form you," Ilexi called as she approached the white table. "If worse has to come then I want you to put me to sleep. Just like you would do with Sora."

"What's the rush you're still alive?" she called confused.

"Maybe now, but not for long," Ilexi pointed out. "I've done the math, Naminé. Ever since I got in touch with that pink crystal you told about. I remembered everything that she remembered. I planned ahead of time and now I have a clear view of what will happen for sure."

"You can't know, you can't read the future," Naminé giggled.

"Maybe I can't but I'm smart enough to know that Sora will for sure defeat Marluxia," she recalled.

"That I want to believe too but would you do that? Would take yourself for dead leaving your friends in such grief?" Naminé asked her.

"We're Nobodies. We can't feel anything. Well, I'm the clear exception. Having a piece of a heart may be considered an exception. I know now what true happiness means because of all the times that I got to spent with both of them. What I have yet to experience is the true sadness those somebodies feel."

"But what if the worse isn't to happen?" Naminé tried to stop her.

"No, it will happen. For him not to be treated like me I need to show them that the fate that's given to us there and then isn't definite. I'll fight against those who treat me just like a tool. And none the less will I allow them to use him."

"You care for him deeply…don't you?" Naminé whispered as Ilexi averted her eyes by looking down. "You feel a close connection with somebody that may feel the same way but doesn't know." A few seconds passed, "I'll do it. But be warned that it may be from taking weeks to taking years to recover the damage gathering great memories will cause to you."

"Doesn't matter," Ilexi called. "Take as long as it may. I will still be breathing."

"But they'll take you as dead. Won't that hurt him much more than knowing what happened here?" Naminé asked as an excuse.

"Can't be. We Nobodies have no heart remember," she smiled at her. But she couldn't smile back.

Once again back at the present while thinking of that promise, Naminé was almost finished with the drawing.

"You're wrong, Ilexi. He would miss you greatly. Even if you don't have a heart. We all want to think we can still feel emotions. You're wrong about wanting to stop her from coming back completely. If you do then what would happen…what would Roxas feel if you were gone for so long? Aren't you afraid…" she put the finishing touches to the drawing, finalizing the face of Ilexi as soundly asleep as the girl above her.

"That he'll forget about you?" Naminé whispered as she closed her book and headed back to Sora.

* * *

**Well, well, well!!  
Still have no idea were this'll lead to!!  
So how was it??!!**

**Not the best I've written in this story.**

**However the end is almost near!!**

**At the end I'll be sure to put some Side Stories**** like before Ilexi left to Castle Oblivion and even before she got to learn from Naminé…when she still slept with Roxas!!  
See you next time!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Dawn

**Holy crap!!!**

**IF i'm not wrong this might be the last chapter!!!  
Just maybe…**

**But ya'll know how I am. Sometimes I say true sometimes not but oh well!!!**

**Let's get going with chapter 9!!!**

**Yay!! Roxas appears after many chapters!!!**

* * *

Roxas lied in his bed having nothing to do for the moment. They were all waiting to see the results of Castle Oblivion. However Roxas was worried since neither Axel nor Ilexi had communicated with him what so ever. They also didn't allow anyone to leave the head quarters for anything but a mission. Not until the Castle Oblivion crew returned.

"This sucks," he called as he lied there. "I can't even say hi to them."

He sat up from his seat, "Maybe." He thought deeply while saying it to himself. "Perhaps if they don't find out then I wouldn't get in trouble. Just go make sure they're okay and come back. Yeah, that oughta work out fine."

He jumped from his seat as he tried his best not to make much noise. Everyone was already asleep for the time. He sneaked out of his room to the departure port. Since he hadn't visit Castle Oblivion he didn't know where it was. He walked slowly through the empty halls as he finally reached the port.

"Great," he whispered. "Now all I have to do-."

"What are you doing?" Roxas stunned didn't move and slowly turned to see a sleepy Demyx.

"Demyx? We'll I'm just gonna say hello to the ones at the castle," Roxas whispered trying to get himself off since he knew that sometimes Demyx sleep walked.

"Oh," he answered and a few minutes of awkward silence followed. "Say hi to Zexion from me."

"Sure thing," Roxas called as Demyx left to his room. Roxas sighed in relief when he heard the door behind him close. He turn to glance at the port and stepped in it.

"I'll be there soon," he thought.

Meanwhile the three of them, Ilexi, Riku, and the king, where barely entering Twilight Town as a mysterious voice came to be heard.

"Great, visits," she called out sarcastically. Suddenly she felt something weird coming up her spine. "Chills," she murmured to herself. "Awfully cold here."

After Riku discovered that the Ansem that appeared before him wasn't the real one the men introduce himself as Diz. Then he started talking about Riku having to meet Naminé. (Will not get into details. To long -_-;) Afterwards they began to head towards the mansion. Suddenly on their way there Ilexi stopped briefly and turned to face back.

"Is that…that couldn't be Zexion's dead. But…that power," she hissed to herself.

"Hey!" Riku called getting her attention. "What's holding you there?!"

"Both of you go on ahead," Ilexi called. "I've got matters to attend." She then left and ran to the other direction.

"Doubt she'll come back," Riku called.

"She may have changed," Mickey called as they both left for the mansion.

Ilexi was headed to the pass way to the stations the only way from where to get to the Clock Tower. As she stepped in from her back another dark hole opened as the replica came towards.

"You're the only one left," he hissed raising his weapon.

"You can't win me," she answered. "You're fake; if the real thing couldn't then you'll less."

"No! Not no more!" he declared. "Now with Zexion's powers I've become stronger, stronger than the real thing! And after I get you I'll be invincible!"

"Try," she hissed as she turned and prepared to fight. He forced an attack to her as she escaped it and threw a swing at him letting a whole bunch of black feathers towards him. He smirked and with the sphere of energy in his hands simply made a wave that returned the feather to her.

She covered her face as the feathers raced towards her rapidly. And before she got a chance to open them fully she received a hit in the stomach with his knee and then a stroke of his blade through the face sending her flying and hitting the wall hard and falling to the floor. He began to walk towards her as she tried to seat up.

"See," he bragged. "I'm more powerful. My strength surpasses by much that of the real thing." Ilexi looked up to him in the pain she already had plus the one inflicted that same moment. "Now, am I the same thing as that coward?"

"You're still a big farce," she called to him. In his fury he kicked her in the stomach again sending her a few feet away. He walked up to her and grabbed her neck collar as she tried to let free with the little strength she had left. "Ha! Pathetic," he called as he threw Ilexi through the floor and to the spot where she was standing from the beginning. She made an immense effort to stand back up and barely managed to. She summoned Death Rebel and stood in stance. The replica laughed.

"You still think you can defeat me?!" he called mocking her.

"Perhaps," she hissed in her pants. "Depends on how you want to disappear. Having known that you're a fake of course."

"You little," he hissed but was cut off by the sudden black hole that appeared by Ilexi's back. She turned as well as she noticed that person come out the hole.

"Roxas…?" she whispered eyes wide opened as the black hole disappeared.

"Ilexi!" he shouted noticing the heavy bruising she had. "What happened to you?" He came closer to her trying to help her up.

"Well, this is much better," the replica called. "I'll get to kill two birds instead of one."

"Roxas you have to leave this place," Ilexi hissed to him.

"What?! You're crazy! I won't leave you here alone and hurt!" he shouted.

"It's okay. As long as you don't get hurt I'll be fine in conscience," she whispered.

"No don't say that!" he called out.

"Enough talk!" the replica called as he suddenly charged towards them both. Ilexi noticing this immediately went in front of Roxas. One single thrust in and the blade had gone through her abdomen. Roxas held her as the replica took the blade away. **(Imaging like when they kill Suigintou in Rozen Maiden and Roxas is Shinku per say.)**

"Not what I planned but…one gone," he hissed in a smirk.

"Ilexi," he whispered as her body suddenly felt heavy that he had to kneel to her height.

The replica turned to the exit of the place and looked towards the mansion. "Seems I can't finish the job completely. Well, I have enough powers to defeat the other one. You can keep her powers if you please. I don't need some pathetic girl," he called referring to Roxas.

"How dare you!" he shouted in fury as the replica went away.

"Ro…xas," she whispered as he return to face him.

"Hush, don't talk. I'll take you back and you'll get better there," he tried to hold her hopes but more like wanting to keep his own.

"I can't…anymore," she whispered. "I…can't go along anymore."

"No! Don't say that! You'll be fine!" he tried to keep his thought inside him.

"Roxas," she whispered putting her hand on his face. "You can go on now. You can…find out all the answers…to those questions you've been having for so long. You're free. You've always been. Not even the organization can hold you…back."

"How'd you…?" he shook his head slightly. "Doesn't matter. You can't leave me. What about the promise of returning safely to that place?"

She smiled, "You'll have to go alone with…Axel," she whispered as she put her head on his shoulder and her hand fell to her side.

"No! It was supposed to be us three. Together!" he cried to her.

"I'm sorry…really. I never thought I'd cause you so much suffering," she whispered.

"What were you thinking?! Of course it'll cause me pain! Don't you see! I…I…" he couldn't say the words for so much his mind was going through.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Maybe you'll be better off without me."

"No!" he shouted. Suddenly at opening his eyes a little bit noticed that her legs were almost gone completely following to her waist as bright gold pieces of light became apart from her. "No! Don't leave me! Please!"

"I'm truly sorry," she whispered as with her little strength got a hold of his coat and took a firm grasp with both her hands. "Roxas…" she whispered looking up to his suffering face with her soft eyes and warm smile as her body was almost gone completely. "Thank you…" she whispered gently as she let her head fall upon him and with a smile she disappeared into the glimmers of light. His hands fell empty as he fell forwards. He started punching the ground furious with how he could have prevented this from happening.

He stroke once more from him something bizarre happened. One single small tear fell from his cheek without him noticing. He held his fists on the ground as he tried to calm himself but only got more frustrated at not being able to. He looked upon where she once was and noticed something on the floor. There lying was the small charm that he had given her before she left. With his left hand he picked the pendant. He looked at it in his hand as he brought it close to his chest. He stood up putting the charm away.

"I am going to find the answers I'm looking for. No matter what comes out of knowing," he hissed as he left the place.

Minutes after Riku had defeated the replica. Then he entered the mansion finding the girl named Naminé in the chamber where Sora slept. She told him about how Sora decided to sleep away in order to recover the memories he had forgotten while being at Castle Oblivion. She asked him that if he wanted to lock away the darkness inside his heart then she could and he would return to being the boy he used to be.

"I don't need my heart locked. I'm ready, I'm gonna fight Ansem," Riku decided.

As Riku began to leave Naminé knew what she had to do, even if it meant disobeying Ilexi's promise. "Riku!" she called as he turned to face her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think…I think that there's someone who wants to see you," she said as she finally said it whole. "Follow me," she said as she began to walk to a room followed by Riku. When she opened the door he walked in front of her as he entered and noticed a bed covered by one single curtain and hiding the bed. However behind it a sleeping silhouette could be seen. Riku looked back to Naminé confused. She nodded as he took a few steps towards the bed. He took a hold of the curtain and pulled it to the side. He gasped seeing the breathing body of Hollie.

"Hollie?" he whispered still in disbelief.

"She's been asleep the whole time you where at Castle Oblivion. Now you can wake her up, Riku," she whispered.

He picked her unconscious upper body from the bed as she shook her slightly calling her name. "Why won't she open her eyes?"

"She's not asleep saying how normal people would sleep," Naminé explained. "Her heart shattered leaving behind seven shards to be found and reunited."

"Seven pieces?" he let her body down back and turned to face Naminé. "I have five can I bring her back with those five?"

"Yes," she answered. "But you'll need another source of life in order to wake her up."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"For her to wake, she needs a piece of a living heart that lives. She's not stable enough to wake by only the power of her shattered heart."

"Can…can I give her mine?" he murmured.

"Riku, are you sure?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah, I caused her this. So I have to bring her back," he confessed. "Will it do with a piece of my heart?"

"It can, yes," she said still in disbelief. "Then just place the crystals on her."

Riku did as he was told and got the five pieces from his pocket and placed them upon her chest. The five started to shine as his own chest did too. From him a small blue piece came out not like the crystals but different. It went towards the other five as they all sank to her heart. A warm wave went through her body but she didn't move.

He went closer to her and once again picked her upper body to him, "Hollie. Hollie, wake up."

A few seconds of wait came as Naminé came with a look of sadness and Riku looked down.

"Ri…" he turned back immediately at the soft voice. "Ri…ku."

He saw as her eyes started to open slowly until half way. Her mouth then figure to come to a small smile.

"Riku, it's really you," she whispered with her small voice.

Riku gasped in happiness letting his breath relax as he smiled. "You scared me."

She giggled softly, "Sorry."

"Don't be," he answered holding her close to him embracing her tightly. "Because of my carelessness…your heart broke."

Her eyes in kindness just gave the embrace back, "You did it to save your friends as I did the same." Her eyes fell upon Naminé.

"You must be the one who's been taking care of me," she whispered.

"Naminé," she called introducing herself.

"Thank you Naminé," she whispered.

"Can you stand?" he asked letting go of her and looking at her. She stood up from the small gown she wore. Tumbling a bit but held by him she could stand.

Both of them looked to Naminé. "There's something else," she called to them. "Since you gave her a piece of your heart there is a possibility that you passed on the darkness inside of you. In any case she might suffer of some episodes of pain from time to time due to that her heart is still too fragile to help itself."

"What can I do to stop these episodes?" he said.

"This," she said handing him a small glass bottle that held inside a clear clean water.

"Water?" she asked.

"This water is from a Light Spring. This could control attacks that you cannot stop together," she explained. "You're clothes are over there," Naminé pointed.

"Thanks," she answered.

"Riku, I'm guessing you have something to do as well," she said.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I'll go as well," Hollie called to him with her clothes in her hands.

"You can't you're not healthy," he tried to stop her.

"Come one," she called. "I'm as strong as ever. I can handle a bit of a walk."

"It's better if you take her with you," Naminé called.

Riku faced both of them and simple nodded. After she had changed they both crossed the doors to the last basement floor. Outside the king waited for them.

"Well, seems you decided not to go to sleep," he called and suddenly noticed Hollie. "Hollie! You're okay!"

"It's nice to see you too," she called going to his height.

"How'd you know I didn't?" he asked the king.

"I heard it from Diz," he called as they both turned to the man on the wall. The man walked to the center.

"Do you know him?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. Gotta feelin' that I've seen him…somewhere…" the king called.

Riku walked up to him followed by the other two, "Hey. Who are you?"

"I could be nobody or anybody," the man answered. "It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not."

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people," he mocked.

"And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Ansem," he called.

"Do you think I'm reckless?"

"You have chosen your own path," he came again.

"Are you supporting me? Or are you abandoning me?"

"That will be your choice as well," he said. He came close to both of them as he handed Riku and Hollie two black coats.

"What's this?" Riku asked.

"The Organization will pursue you," he continued. "Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence. However, this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless. The ears, not so…" he faced the king as Hollie giggled a bit.

"They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness," he kept on. "Is it clear? The Organization cannot rule the darkness."

"Doesn't matter. I won't run from the darkness," Riku stood up and the old man gave him a card.

"The card will draw out your heart's darkness," he continued. "Finish your business with Ansem."

"Come on," Riku said to the king. "Let's go."

"Riku…" Hollie whispered.

"You stay with Diz you cannot fight the way you are. Not yet," he called to Hollie as she nodded. "We'll be back soon."

"Please, be careful. Both of you," she whispered holding her hands on her chest.

With Naminé, she was walking on the other part where Donald and Goofy where. When she opened a secret door and inside was surprisingly another capsule. As she walked closer the capsule looked empty.

"I'll be here for you as long as I can," she whispered looking at the capsule. "Ilexi…"

Hollie stayed with Diz praying deeply for both to return. She had already put on the cloak. Diz watched closely as the girl quietly waited for their return.

"Tell me child, why do you believe so deeply in that boy?" he asked.

"He…Riku. He's a good person at heart. And for him to be devour by darkness is something that I'm sure will never happen. He's such a kind person."

"You believe he can help with Sora's awakening?" he asked.

"Sora is his friend as well as mine," she answered. "He would de anything for his friends."

"Tell me, Serenity. Why someone of your rank ended losing her heart in sacrifice?"

"Hollie," she called making him face her. "My name's Hollie. And I gave my life up for those that I cared for."

"You made use of yourself," he called.

"That may be how you see it. But I see it as giving something to safe something else. Having hope in them gave me the strength to believe that anything is possible no matter how hard the battle becomes."

"Then follow me," he said walking outside.

"Where to?" she asked.

"We will wait for their arrival where the paths cross," he called as she followed.

After a few minutes both Riku and Mickey walking side by side as they wore the coats. Hollie upon seeing them she ran from Diz's side to Riku and hugged him as he did back.

"You're safe," she cried.

"Of course I am," he whispered as she let go and they came up to Diz.

"What are you making me choose now?" he asked.

"Between the road to light…and the road to darkness," Diz came straight forward.

"Neither suits me," he confessed as both the king and Hollie looked at him surprised. He began to walk towards the path in the middle. "I'm taking the middle road," he said passing Diz.

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" Diz asked.

"No," he said. "It's the road to dawn."

**When I thought that everything for me was done…he came back to wake me from that everlasting dream. **

**I felt rejoice when I saw him again.**

**I knew that if I believed in him everything would turn just fine. Now we go through, the three of us. Us three will go and come back to wake Sora up when he gets his memories back together. **

**I just can't help ****feeling…that something very important happened in that castle even though I was asleep all this time. Maybe…I saw all this through somebody else's eyes.**

* * *

**So how the hell was this ending!!?!?!?!?**

**Yeah I'm planning to put a trilogy up for the first time!!**

**There will be a continuation for these two stories of KH!!!**

**Please tell me if you want me to put the side stories of Roxas and Ilexi!!  
Hoped you liked it!!!**


	10. Side Story: Raiding the Kicthen

**Here's one of the side ****stories I talked about!!!  
This takes place before Ilexi gets to meet Naminé!!!**

**Which means that she still sleeps in Roxas' room!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Roxas was now on duty to take care of all the Heartless at Twilight Town. Right now that wasn't what he wanted to do. He was all freaking out since he left the girl he barely found a week ago alone in his room and to top it off, most of the organization was there in the living room. Since he was out hunting with Saix, it was better since if Saix would find out Roxas would be as good as dead.

"Please just stay there and be quiet," he hissed to himself as the two started to hunt down some Heartless.

At the head quarters, Ilexi was quietly sitting down on Roxas' bed as she read. She apparently was reading The Little Red Riding Hood. As she read she tried pronouncing some words only to get 'red' and 'wolf'. After some other books she suddenly heard a small noise. She looked around and finally looked down finding that the sound came from her stomach. She patted her tummy as if saying 'I'll get something for you'. She tried standing up and suddenly stumbled a little before completely getting to stand in balance. It was the middle of the night so perhaps most of the organization was already asleep. She opened the door quietly as she peeked through the small opening she made. She opened the door a bit more as she looked the other way. Letting the door open she walked through the narrow hallways and finally getting to the living room. As she peeked she only saw Demyx fast asleep and Zexion was with him reading his book. Manny times she remembered that Roxas had told her to not be seen by the other people in the castle.

Taking that in mind, she crawled her way hiding behind furniture. As she crawled she had to look back and forth to check that Zexion wouldn't notice her. When almost getting to the kitchen door her foot got tangled with one of the lamps wires making it move a bit. Feeling the tightness on her foot she stopped immediately. She went back to the lamp and tried to untangle her foot before he saw anything. When she did it she crawled rapidly to a nearby sofa. Moving the lamp a bit more. This caught Zexion's attention that barely caught a glimpse of the lamp merely moving back into place and simple ignored it.

After a bit more crawling Ilexi finally got to the kitchen. She stood as she opened the fridge door and looked inside. Surprisingly she took nothing and began to look around the kitchen room. At last she caught a glimpse of a box that had the words 'Oreos' on it. She knew what those were for Roxas had brought him some before. She went towards them and reached out for the box. She took it down to her level and took one out as she gave it a full bite and enjoying them. Then in the living room she heard that someone was moving.

"What's wrong?" Zexion's voiced ask to a sleepy head Demyx.

"I want my cookies," he pouted in his sleep as he started to head to the kitchen.

"Bring me some water," Zexion called taken advantage of his sleepiness.

Ilexi began to panic as she heard Demyx's steps get closer. She placed the box back and went for a hiding place by the side of the fridge that was to a corner where he would have to only get the cookies and not see her at all. She stopped in her tracks as she went back and got another cookie and went directly to hide. As Demyx got to the kitchen Ilexi could see him from her hiding spot. Demyx got the box as Ilexi silently pouted. He came closer to the fridge as Ilexi held her knees closer to not show herself. Demyx simply opened the fridge as he got some cold water bottle. He closed the fridge hard making Ilexi stun and fall forward hitting her face and making a thud noise. Quickly she got back to her hiding place as Demyx turn for the sudden noise. Seeing nothing he turned back to the living room.

Ilexi held her nose with both her hands for that was the place she had the most pain. She tried to hold her tears of pain the most she could.

She leaned over to see no trace of Demyx and stood from her hiding place. She went directly to the place where she had left the cookies and got broken to seeing them gone. She faced the door knowing that Demyx had them. She crawled to the living room and seeing Demyx pass the water bottle to Zexion as he got one cookie out and left the box on the floor instead of the table do to his extreme laziness and sleepiness. She crawled herself army style to the sofa where Demyx now slept. She crawled to the side where the box was but unfortunately where Demyx's head was to. As quietly as she could she slid her hand through the corner of the sofa as it searched around for the box. When she finally knew it was the box she grabbed it with her hand and slowly slid it back with her. Zexion thinking he saw something on the corner of his eye turned up but saw Demyx just lying there with a cookie in his mouth and no box around which he didn't notice. He simply went back to reading his book.

After arriving to Roxas' room she opened the box as she started to get some cookies and stuffing herself in sugar.

A few hours later Roxas arrived with Saix at the port. And after being dismissed by him Roxas went directly to his room. As he looked he only saw Ilexi covered in crumbs of Oreos in her face and her sleeping face while holding the book she was reading in her hands. He sighed in relief and giggled at the scene he saw before him.

He walked up to her and shook her a bit while saying, "Hey, wake up."

Her eyes slowly began to open as she sat up rubbing her eyes. He smiled at her child like behavior.

"You left the room," he said playfully like saying a joke.

"My tummy," she got to say in her defense.

"Yeah, you were hungry and since I wasn't here you got something for yourself," he said getting everything.

"No one see me," she whispered to him with a big smile.

"Of course no one did. You probably sneaked your way there and back," he said almost not believing her. He stood up, "Come on let's get you cleaned up and ready to go to sleep."

He walked her to his room's bathroom and started to clean her face with a wet towel. He then gave her some clothes that she could sleep comfortable in as she could finally change herself up. That was one thing Roxas wouldn't miss doing…maybe. As she got out she yawned while she rubbed her eye. Roxas was also in his sleeping clothes. He turned to face her.

"So what do you want me to read tonight?" he asked more like a whisper as she tucked herself in the bed and he stood in the bookshelf he had.

"Hime," she whispered sleepily referring to the book of a princess story.

"Okay then," he said as he got the book off the bookshelf and went to lay down next to her and cover himself up under the sheets. He opened the book up and started reading. "Once upon a time, far away, there was a small kingdom. This small kingdom had a small princess. She was happy with her family and knowing that her people were happy. This princess loved bugs. So one day on the day of her birthday she decided to invite all the golden bugs of her kingdom to a birthday party. But as time flew by the day of the party and there where no signs of the bugs, the princess called the royal soldiers to go and find out what was happening. Soon she found out that the bugs got lost and where lost through her land looking for her party. Twenty-four bugs each with its partner. On that day many brave man from the village went to look for the bugs but no one had any luck. The princess thought that she would never have the party that would include each little thing she loved. That's when a young man came and promised he would bring back each and every one of the twenty-four lost guests. And that same day the young man brought as promised all the lost guests, receiving like that the thanks of the queen and king for making their daughter happy. And the love that the princess had developed for the kindness of the young boy. With so much gratitude the boy ask the princess for her hand in marriage and with her accepting they lived happily ever…" he looked over the girl as she was already cuddled up close next to him asleep. "After…" he finished as he placed the book to his side drawer and turned off the lamp on the drawer. He placed himself next to her as he held her cold hands into his warm ones. For a bit he looked at her sleeping face that shone with the moonlit that came through the window. "Good night…my princess…" he whispered to her as he closed his eyes still holding her hands as he fell deeply asleep.

* * *

**OMG!!!**

**Isn't that the cutest thing anybody could do?!?!**

**Can he be even more romantic!!!  
Plz review if you want more and tell in which parts!!**

**It can be were she still can't talk or appear in front of everybody OR when she is already a member in the organization!!!**

**Hoped you enjoyed it!!!!**


End file.
